FEKETE PETER
by Susan Kreber
Summary: Vajon valójában miért irtózik Petunia Dursley a varázslóktól? Miért volt kiszámíthatatlan Snape a Szellemszálláson, A Fiú, Aki Potter Volt harmadik évében? Miért van még mindig életben Dumbledore gyilkosa? A híres Herceg,Féregfark,Denem és Slughorn urak..
1. Chapter 1

**TARTALOM: **Vajon valójában miért irtózik Petunia Dursley a varázslóktól? Miért volt kiszámíthatatlan Snape a Szellemszálláson, A Fiú, Aki Potter Volt harmadik évében? Miért van még mindig életben Dumbledore gyilkosa? A híres Herceg, Féregfark, Denem és Slughorn urak büszkén prezentálják: a Megoldást! S egyben a legfurcsább párost, melynek viszonyáról valaha is írtam: patkányok és hercegek?

**FIGYELMEZTETÉS:** Peter/Snape slash

**SZERZŐ MEGJEGYZÉSE:** A novellát csak kényszerből, a hossza miatt bontottam két részre; de ha már így esett, a felbontást természetesen a tartalomhoz igazítottam.

_**Ajánlás: Zsókának, aki mindig tudja, ki illik kihez. Remélem, elfogadható lesz a magyarázkodásom lejjebb...**___

FEKETE PETER

_Szóval nem bírtam  
Amit megbámultam az ablakban  
És a júliusi napok keserédes októberét  
Lestem a merengő cseppekben;  
Vizek keltek, miket felfogni  
Nem volt látomásom  
Csak néztem a fájdalmat  
mely kinn ült az eleven fákon _

Ahogy visszagondolok ezekre az évekre, egyre inkább az sejlik fel bennem, hogy ostobaság volt. Ostobák voltunk mind, igen, ostoba kölykök mindannyian. S a történelem nem áll meg ismételni önmagát, újra és újra azt kell látnom, hogy nem mi voltunk az egyetlenek.

A kis Malfoyt már kimenekítettem ebből a világból – bár kötve hiszem, hogy az az utolsó lépés, mely a vadkanos kapun át vezetett, a megoldás minden problémánkra. Egy biztos, Potterék már soha többé nem űzhetnek belőle gúnyt Roxfort falai között. A játszmák odakinn fognak lezajlani, s én személyesen kezeskedem arról, hogy az igazság győzzön.

Igaztalanul tették tönkre az életünket, s megérdemlik, Potterek és sárvérűek egész nemzetsége, hogy végre visszaadjuk a kölcsönt. Már jó ideje törlesztem ezt az adósságot; de soha, semmiféle fogással nem érhetek el olyan színtiszta, émelyítő eredményt, mint Szent James Potter, a szerencsétlenek gyámolítója. Csak én tudom, miféle ember is volt ő valójában; csak azt segítette fel, aki kedvére való volt, mindenki mást válogatott eszközökkel tiport el.

Mikor a kis Potter megtámadta Malfoyt a vécében, egy pillanatra elöntött a döbbenet. Ugyanaz a sunyi, visszataszító módszer, mint az elődjeié; az ilyesmi is öröklődik vajon? A mellékhelyiség, mint potenciális gyilkolóhely, belevésődött a Potterek génállományába?

Nem volt tanácsos nekiállnom nosztalgiázni, szorított az idő; de később visszatértem az esetre, és mélyen elgondolkodtam rajta. Potter még csak nem is vitt több embert. Biztos volt benne, hogy egyedül is képes elbánni Malfoyjal. Ekkora mértékű egoizmus előtt már a keresztapja is tehetetlenül állna.

,,Ó, az emlék hogy szíven ver". Kezemben egy bögre teával leülök, és eltűnődöm azon, mi mindent is kell egy mardekáros diáknak átélnie _e minden diszkriminációk királya_ létesítményben.

Will folyton büntetésben volt, Luciusra ránézve mindig lefagyott az öreg vigyora, és persze itt vagyok én, akit inkább hagytak halni, mint élni ebben az intézményben. Emlékszem, folyton a pincében lévő tisztítószeres szekrénybe bújtam Potterék elől, ha meghallottam, hogy megint lesben állnak a felfelé vezető lépcsőn.

Már egészen profi voltam, berendezkedtem ott; könyveket rejtettem a használaton kívüli, még bontatlan dobozok alá, s mikor be kellett menekülnöm, olvastam, míg el nem ült odakinn a pusmogásuk.

Sokszor jöttek le a klubhelyiségünk bejárata elé, főként bálok vagy hasonló események idején, mikor tudták, hogy előbb-utóbb ki kell lépnem a rejtekajtón. Odaosontak a lépcső aljához, és várták, hogy megpillantsanak a folyosón – ez volt az egyetlen értelmes út odalent. Bár mehettem volna a bájitaltan terembe is, de nem hiszem, hogy Slughorn díjazta volna a dolgot… Sosem szeretett engem; Evanst dédelgette, hisz ő sosem rejtette véka alá az ötleteit.

Miután kiléptem a folyosóra, és egy-egy nagyobb empátiával megáldott slytherin lány, aki épp akkor jött lefelé a lépcsőn (Miért mindig a lányok? Tudja Isten.) megsúgta, hogy érdekes négyesfogat ácsorog ott, és nem valószínű, hogy ajándékot hoznak - már nem volt visszaút. A mi rejtekajtónkon nem menekülhettem be – ez nálunk felért volna egy kegyeletsértéssel.

Akkori harmadikos fejemmel el sem tudtam volna képzelni kínosabbat, mint visszarohanni és a nálam idősebb Lucius Malfoy kárörvendő tekintetébe botlani. Akkor már inkább a halál. Vagyis a Tekergők.

És a szekrény.

Valójában nem értem, miért nevezik szekrénynek az ilyesmiket; hisz kitelt volna egy kisebb helyiség is belőle. Nekem sem volt sokkal nagyobb szobám a Fonósoron. Valójában amolyan gardróbként funkcionált; olyan ajtaja volt, mint egy osztályteremnek – és a saját szobámmal ellentétben biztonságos is volt. Odamenekültem hát. Épp félúton volt a klubhelyiségünk rejtekajtaja és Potterék rejtekhelye között.

Egy alkalommal, mikor ismételten ott kuporogtam, és vártam, mikor vonulnak el a griffendélfelhők, hirtelen kipattant a kis lyuk ajtaja, és egy alakot pillantottam meg a küszöbön. ,,Potter", gondoltam, és vártam a kellemetlen átkot, némi gúnyos, de nem éppen humoros megjegyzéssel fűszerezve ebédre. Ehelyett Pettigrew állt előttem, a nyavalyás kis patkány – s minden bizonnyal rögtön hozza a többi nyálas kis hőst is.

Igencsak meglepődtem hát, mikor megszólalt.

- Kijöhetsz. – Hangjában nem volt se neheztelés, se káröröm; még csak nem is dadogott, mint szokott. Egyáltalán, meglepően értelmesen viselkedett, főleg magához képest.

Rámeredtem; mint aki támadást vár; felpattantam, és előkaptam a pálcám. Hadd erőlködjenek egy kicsit Potterék, mielőtt együttes erővel lebírnak és ismét megszégyenítenek. Vadul pislogtam a háta mögé, ahol a veszedelmet sejtettem.

- Hiába nézed. Elmentek – vont vállat. Sarkon fordult, és megindult a felfelé vezető lépcső irányába.

,, _Na azt már nem. _" – Petrificus totalus! – kiáltottam a nyálkás griffendéles után, és sikerült elérnem, hogy nagy csattanással a kőre zuhanjon. Ebben a pillanatban azt se bántam volna, ha apró darabokra törik. Legfeljebb eltettem volna porított gyík-pótlónak.

Megfogtam a lábánál, és bevonszoltam az én kis szekrényembe. Édesebb volt a bosszú így, minden porcikájában kiélvezve; ezért nem használtam még Mobilicorpust sem. Hisztérikusan vigyorogtam, ahogy a feje minden egyes lépésemnél koppant egyet a földön.

Odaérve talpra állítottam a helyiségben, hogy jobban szemmel tarthassam a kis trükkjeit, és feloldottam a varázst. Ki kellett faggatnom, ott és azonnal.

Nem remegett, bár látszott rajta, hogy most már elővette a rettegés. Gúnyosan elhúztam a szám. Tudtam, hogy nem nyújtok éppen bizalomgerjesztő látványt…

Akkor is csupa feketében voltam, talár nélkül, a derekam körül finoman megmunkált, szürkés fényű fémlánccal; hajam kibontva, vállam alá omolva, arcomra pedig azt a fajta hideg dühöt erőltettem, amit annyiszor gyakoroltam már a tükör előtt. Biztos voltam benne, hogy még szükségem lehet rá.

- Kezdheted – biccentettem unottan. Végre önmagam lehettem, a fiú, aki tiszteletet érdemel, akinek átkaitól remeg a levegő; nem az a Snape, aki fél lábon kúszik a pálcája felé, nem Snivellus, aki fejjel lefelé lógva küzd az ájulás ellen. Egyszerűen csak Severus, aki szét fogja átkozni egy griffendéles fejét.

Ráemeltem a tekintetem. Biztatásképp - hogy tudja, van itt valaki, aki figyel rá; bár igaz, ami igaz, kellőképpen meg is fenyíti, ha valami aljassággal próbálkozik, példának okáért meneküléssel.

- Én csak... csak beszóltam – nyögte, és most már reszketett is. Eszembe jutott róla a Fúriafűz télidőben, és kis híján ráküldtem egy Cruciót.

- Akkor elsorolom, mikre vagyok kíváncsi – leheltem a fülébe. A szűk gardróbban nem is volt szükség hangosabb beszédre. – Miért. Mikor. Hogyan.

- Arra gondolsz… - Megint végigmért; éreztem, hogy nyeregben vagyok, és a csodálattal teli pillantás, mely máskor Potternek meg Blacknek járt ugyanezekből a szemekből, csúfondáros mosolyt csalt az arcomra.

Igen, tudtam, aljas dolgot művelek; megfélemlítek egy kis férget, egy apró cseppet a griffendélesek óceánjában… De könyörgöm! Az, hogy _Én_ mindig egyedül voltam négyük kereszttüzében, _érdekelt valakit_!? Már rég nem voltam híve a fair-playeknek.

- Arra… gondolsz…

- Mintha az imént még nem dadogtál volna. – Oldalasan nekitámaszkodtam a falnak, és továbbra is figyeltem a fiú minden mozdulatát. Az árnyéka meg-megrebbent a gyertyafényben; én vittem oda viaszt, hogy ne kelljen Lumost használnom az olvasáshoz, és a pálcám szükség esetén kéznél lehessen.

- Nem dadogok! – csattant fel idegesen. – Csak olyan új még ez az egész.

- Mi? Hogy itt állsz velem kettesben, és nincsenek itt a véráruló barátaid? Tényleg, tényleg új… Milyen érzés megalázottnak lenni?

- Jól tudom azt, hogy milyen érzés. Azt hiszed, csak neked… érted…

- Én csak **azt** hiszem, hogy egyre nehézkesebb ez a beszélgetés. – Figyelmeztetően megveregettem pálcámmal a falat, és elhúztam a szám. – Beszélj már.

- Mégis miről? Hogy miért jöttem ide? – kérdezte (nagy ég!) sértődötten.

- Például – vontam meg a vállam. – De mesélhetsz Potter zuhanyzási szokásairól is, csak kevésbé fogom díjazni. – Ismét megpöccintettem a pálcám, csak miheztartás végett. Pettigrew arca egy árnyalattal sárgább lett, és a kölykön egy minden eddigieket felülmúló remegési roham söpört át; majd egészen átlényegült a képe: konok lett és határozott.

- Azért jöttem ide, hogy figyelmeztesselek. Gondolom, nem akartál egész nap egy gardróbban ülni.

A hangjában gúny csengett! **Gúny**! Elöntött az epe.

- Crucio! – nyögtem ki az első átkot, ami eszembe jutott. Logikus, hogy ez volt az, elvégre éjjelente ezt motyogtam álmomban, nappal pedig ezt skandáltam magamban, ha megláttam az évfolyamtársaimat. Meglehetősen kontrollálatlan voltam akkoriban; mint egy vad ragadozó, sziszegtem és vicsorítottam, ha sarokba szorítottak, s haraptam, ha szükséges volt.

Összeesett; élvezettel, bár alsó ajkamat beharapva figyeltem, ahogy rángatózik az átkom hatása alatt. Nem éreztem azt a földöntúli kéjt, amelyet mindig is elképzeltem a hasonló szituációkban – ez zavart -, de nem is volt kellemetlen a dolog. Látni, ahogy a legjobb barátjuk a lábaim előtt gyötrődik… nem rossz, határozottan nem volt rossz.

Először próbálta visszatartani a kiáltásokat; aztán fojtott nyögések törtek belőle elő; végül felordított, s ez, ez volt az a pillanat, mikor másodszor ráfogtam a pálcám.

- Neh! – fakadt ki belőle, jóval halkabban, de egyúttal kétségbeesettebben is.

- Finite Incantatem – volt a válaszom, és kérdően felvont szemöldökkel, kíváncsiságtól csillogó szemekkel figyeltem, vajon erre mit lép.

- Kösz – sóhajtotta, és lassan feltérdelt. – A javát megúsztam, igaz?

Megmerevedtem. Mit beszél ez?

- Jól tűröd a fájdalmat – jegyeztem meg. Hangomban nyoma sem volt gúnynak; de dicséretnek sem.

- Hozzáedződik az ember – felelte apatikusan. Feltápászkodott, és vállat vont. – Mehetek végre?

- Te tényleg le akarsz mondani az életedről? – kérdeztem ingerülten. – Mért vagy velem ilyen pofátlan?

- Bocsi – mondta sietve. – Nem akartam az lenni. Mehetek?

- Itt maradsz – sziszegtem most már dühösen. Végigsimítottam a hajamon; a tenyerem erősen izzadt. 

- Mit akarsz már megint? – kérdezte lemondóan.

Én nem válaszoltam.

- Menni szeretnék. Én… én nem akarom, értsd meg! – fakadt ki végül, most már némileg kétségbeesetten.

Bár elégedetten konstatáltam a hang tónusának változását, azért szöget ütött a fejembe a dolog. Pettigrew védekezően összefonta maga előtt a karját, és óvatosan előre-hátra ringatózott. Láthatóan egyre inkább elhatalmasodott rajta a félelem, ami – már megfigyeltem – mindig hullámokban tört rá, hagyva időt egy-egy értelmes nyugalmi szakasznak.

- Mit nem akarsz? – kérdeztem vészjóslóan, és nem értettem semmit az egészből.  
- Semmit. Azt. Én… - Összegörnyedt, és megpróbálta visszatartani a sírást.

Megjegyzem, sikertelenül.

- Összefoglalom – tornyosultam fölé hűvösen. – Potterék értem jöttek. Nem találtak. Te itt maradtál, hogy szóljál, hogy elmentek.

Vártam, hogy leessen neki a dolog.

- Tudod, hol a bibi? Hogy te _nem_ szólnál nekem, hogy elmentek. Kivéve, ha ez is egy jó vicc, vagy ha akarsz cserébe valamit. Halljam: mit forgatsz a fejedben?

Hallgatott; próbálta összeszedni magát. Nem igazán esett meg rajta a szívem.

- Van ott még, ahonnan ez jött – érintettem meg a cipőm hegyével az oldalát, a Crucióra utalva. – Mire vársz?

Felállt és rám meredt. Sokszor megnéztem már magamnak – rengeteg arcot emlékezetembe véstem már, hogy legyen kire gondolnom a gyűlölködés kellemes pillanataiban. Nem utolsósorban azért, mert az ilyenek segítségével tanultam meg a kínzóátkot. Rájuk gondolva játszva ment a dolog, kimondani a varázsigét és komolyan gondolni.

A szeme ártatlan-kék, a haja világos, az arca pedig telt – vészesen jámbor kombináció. Elfintorítottam a szám.

- Engedj el – mondta egyszerűen. – Én csak jót akartam. Nem ártottam neked.

- Á, az ,,_Én csak segíteni akarok_"-szindróma! – horkantam fel gúnyosan. – Veszélyes játszma, tudod-e? Nyavalyás Pettigrew, én…

- Tényleg – vágott a szavamba szelíden. _Szelíden_?! Akkor inkább rusnyának tűnt. – Csak azért tettem, hogy ne haragudj rám.

Egy pillanatra elnémultam ilyen mértékű primitívségtől. Mért nem mindjárt azt mondja, hogy azért, hogy szeressem?!

- Mi hasznod lenne abból? – kérdeztem gúnyosan. – Ó, a nagy griffendélesek, akik mindent megtesznek a mardekárosok szimpátiájáért!

- Nem, csak… tudod, én nem akarok veled haragban lenni. Gondolom, ez érthető – tette hozzá tétova mosollyal.

Hatodév végén jártunk, és akkortájt azon aggódtam, vajon észrevenné-e bárki is, ha esetleg csatlakoznék a Sötét Nagyúrhoz.

- Te… te most nyalsz nekem? – mondtam hitetlenkedve, egy kissé talán túl hangosan is.

- Ööö… hát… mondtam, én csak nem akarok rosszban lenni veled – bizonytalanul csengett a hangja. Lecsaptam rá.

- Ez meg miféle ötlet? Éveken át kiröhögtél. Most akarsz elkezdeni pertut inni? Mégis mi a fene vezérel, Pettigrew? Istenem, még a neved is milyen kényelmetlenül hosszú… jobb lenne, ha Potter lennél!

- Lusta vagy kimondani? – Most először valóban mosolygott, ha meglehetősen zavartan is. – Ha James lennék, akkor már megöltél volna, ha jól sejtem…

- Lehet… - méregettem idegesen. A bal szememnél furcsán rángott egy izom. – Na, menj! Lódulj már, még mielőtt kapsz egy búcsúátkot!

Felcsapta az ajtót és kirohant. A lépcső alján még megtorpant; dermedten állt, majd ugyanolyan gyorsan folytatta útját. Nem nézett vissza.

Hangosan felsóhajtottam. Ez az egész nem volt jó semmire. Még tovább maradtam a gardróbban, mint figyelmeztetés nélkül lettem volna. 

- Hé, Snivellus! – Kék villanás suhant át a fejem mellett, és én ugrottam, azonnal ugrottam, hogy a földre vessem magam. Lassan már megszokott menetrendünk volt.

A földön fekve megpróbáltam egy jó átkot ajándékozni Blacknek, mielőtt Potter és ő ismét legyőznek. Olykor sikerült, olykor nem. Most épp nem.

- Na mi van? Már célozni sem tudsz? Ne mondd meg, mitől remeg a kezed! – Ismét az az állatias röhögés, ami időnként rémálmaimban is elővett. Összeszorítottam a fogam. Petrificus alatt voltam.

- Na várj. Oldd fel a száját, Ágas, hátha mondani akar valamit!

,,Nem fogok", gondoltam, és átsandítottam Pettigrew-ra. A barátai mögé húzódva figyelte a folyosói tömegszórakoztatást, és ajkait összepréselve, zavartan nézett vissza rám. Lekaptam róla a tekintetem.

Éreztem, hogy enyhül a szorítás az állkapcsomon; a sóbálvány-átok részleges feloldása volt ez – olyan móka, amit mintha direkt Potteréknek találtak volna ki.

Elhatározásomhoz híven szorosan összezártam a szám, és villámló szemekkel, bosszúszomjas tekintettel meredtem a vérárulókra, mintha azzal anyám sorsára juthattak volna.

- Na, mondj valamit szépet, Snivi! Mondj valamit nekünk! – nógatott vigyorogva Black, és oldalba szúrt a pálcájával. ,,Fulladj meg", gondoltam, és már csak azért is Potterre meredtem. Homályosan érzékeltem, hogy egyre nagyobb tömeg gyűlik körülöttünk.

- Hát nem kérünk elég szépen? Léccii! – kiáltott fel a másik hős-komplexus modell, és átnevetett hőn szeretett barátjára. – Kérjük csúnyán, Tapmancs?

- Ez csak abból ért – hallottam a választ közvetlenül a hátam mögül. – Hu! Megijedtél, mi?

Nevetés harsant, bár fel nem foghattam, mi olyan figyelemreméltó ebben az ócska poénban.

- Csak nem kell megint levetkőztetnünk? – gúnyolódott Potter. – Hidd el, mi sem szeretnénk, ha valakinek baja esne!

Jó, elismerem, ez legalább vicces volt. Legalábbis a griffendéles színvonalhoz képest. Hirtelen erős hiányát éreztem egy akaratos kis sárvérűnek, mint például Evans és vörös hadi kísérete a fején. Mentsen meg, aztán majd utálom érte – de semmi kedvem megint alsógatyában állni egy osztályteremnyi kárörvendő kölyök előtt!

Olyan mélységes apátia lett úrrá rajtam, hogy már nem néztem senki szemébe, sem gyűlölködve, sem fürkészően.

- Á, ez tényleg nem szól. Ez unalmas! – ásítozott mesterkélten az egyik gennyláda a négyből. – Csiklandozó bűbáj?

- Mehet! – vont vállat Potterék szeme sötétje. A következő pillanatban gyomron talált egy Rictusempra, de tekintettel arra, hogy tökéletesen le voltam dermesztve, sem összeroskadni, sem vonaglani nem tudtam – nem lehettem különösebben nagy látványosság. Arról meg már rég leszoktam, hogy nevessek, ha csiklandoznak – minek? El tudom különíteni a mimikai izmaimat az érzékeny zónáimtól; ez a húzás egyéni evolúciós újításaim közé tartozik.

- Potter, legközelebb kalkuláld bele, hogy ledermesztett rekeszizmokkal elég nehéz nevetni – morogtam fortyogó dühvel, és ismét a szemébe néztem. 

- Nahát, megszólalt – vetette oldalra unottan Black. – Mivel ünnepeljük ezt meg, haver?

Potter tölcsért formált a tenyeréből és beleharsogta: - _Sztriptízíízt! _Látod, Snivi – fordult felém újra -, téged akarnak, nem tudnak betelni veled.

- Rohadj meg, Potter, átok az egész nemzetségedre, remélem, a kölykeid kezét majd görcs húzza össze, és nem tudnak a kezükbe pálcát venni soha! Akkor leszek igazán boldog, ha hollók csipdesik majd a kiálló beleidet, és utálkozva harsogják, hogy ez már romlott! A nyavalyás anyád döglött volna bele a szülésbe, hozott volna világra inkább gnómot, tüzeltek volna el a pólyáddal együtt, mocskos…

Itt kaptam Silenciót. Azt hiszem, kicsit elvesztettem a fejem.

- Oké, Snape. Te akartad – mosolygott szomorkásan Potter. Válaszra nyitottam volna a szám, jelezve, hogy én nem akarok semmit, főleg, ha a közelében vagyok, kivéve egy jó kis dögrovást; de a némítóátok az némítóátok – csendben maradtam.

- Anyád nem tanított meg rendesen káromkodni? – vigyorgott Black is. – Úgy káromkodsz, mint egy fattyú. Hoppá, lebukásveszély!

Egy pillanatig reménykedtem, hogy egy közeledő tanárra utal; de aztán csalatkozva meg kellett állapítanom, hogy nekem szánta szavait.

Felidéztem utolsó anyámhoz fűződő emlékemet; az éjszakát, mikor megkaptam a vörös pecsétes levelet az Azkabanból – nekik nem tellett gyászpecsétre. Emlékeztem, hogy egyszerre öntött el a megkönnyebbülés és a gyász – erős nő volt, hihetetlenül erős, s éppen ez az erő és lelki tartás volt az oka bebörtönzésének. Jobban is tette, hogy idő előtt meghalt – ez volt az ő végső bosszúja a törvénykező szervek felé.

- Te beszélsz a fattyú definíciójáról, Black? – csattantam fel, mihelyt levették rólam a Silenciót. – Ki került a Griffendélbe, te vagy én? Véráruló.

Pofon csattant az arcomon; rég volt részem fizikai erőszakban, így gúnyos mosolyra húztam a szám. **Otthon, édes otthon.**

- Na jól van, vegyük el a ruháit, aztán menjünk gyógynövénytanra. Ez az egész már unalmas – fanyalgott Potter.

Unalmas? _Már akinek._ Én például halálra izgultam magam. Elsősorban azon, hogy ne szedjék le rólam a talárt a nyilvánosság előtt. Nem ez lenne az első eset, de a múltkor az alsógatyámat is elröpítették, és nem vágyom ismétlésre. Akkor is Evans lépett közbe, de legalább kevesebben voltunk.

- Jön Slughorn – nyikkant közbe Pettigrew, és riadtan fürkészte a hátam mögötti folyosórészt. Blackék is odanéztek. Ha ez egy megmentési próbálkozás volt Peter módra, nem jött össze.

- Úgy tűnik, befordult valahol – állapította meg elégedetten Potter, és pálcájával játszadozva felém fordult újra. – Hol is tartottunk?

,,Ott, hogy kezd múlni a sóbálvány-átok hatása." Óvatosan morzsolgattam ökölbe szorított ujjaimat. **Még egy perc…**

- Ott, hogy befejezzük – felelt neki somolyogva Black. – De előbb szép kis pontot teszünk a szitu végére.

- Inkább kicsit, mint szépet. _Uterque_ talár, pálca! – legyintett felém. A pálcám kitépődött kővé meredt markomból, a talárom pedig elindult Potterék felé; csakhogy _benne voltam_, ezt több sor gomb is bizonyította és erősítette. 

Így hát álló helyzetben magam is a rohadékok felé vetődtem, jobban mondva magatehetetlenül siklottam feléjük a padlón körülbelül egy métert, és igyekeztem valahogy megtartani az egyensúlyom, anélkül, hogy látsszon, már kezd felengedni a varázs.

- Nézd csak, ez nem fog menni – sajnálkozott Potter. – Én ugyan le nem szedem róla kézzel.

- Bízd ide, Ágas pajtás. Diffindo! – intett Black, és a ruha hosszában végigszakadt rajtam. – Invito gönc!

- Nézd, erre is idehozza – vigyorgott rám, mikor már a kezében fogta talárom romjait. – Hát nekem ez nem kell – dobta el fintorogva.

- Szebb öltözékekhez szoktál, mi, Black? Mióta anyád kitagadott, biztos sok pénzed van ruházkodni – kiabáltam, és elöntötte az arcom a vér. – Mocskos szemétláda! – A sors fintora, hogy ebben a pillanatban éreztem, hogy képes vagyok mozgatni a lábam.

Ott álltam alsónadrágban körülbelül harminc rajtam mulató diák előtt, és minden erőmmel arra koncentráltam, hogy még egy fejelfordítással se áruljam el, hogy támadóképes vagyok végre.

- A végén még megfázik szegény – sajnálkozott Potter. – Menjünk, mielőtt vesebántalmai lesznek. – (,,_A pálcám! Elvették a pálcám! Kézzel fogom csinálni…_")

Még közelebb lépett hozzám, és hideg utálattal az arcomba suttogott. – Már csak egy év, Snivellus. Ne add fel. Többé nem látsz minket, vagy ha igen, komolyabb átkokra is számíthatsz majd.

- Csábít az Azkaban, mi, Potter? Ha már Evans nem is, a dementorok örömmel megcsókolnának… - susogtam a képébe, és vártam a hatást. 

A pálcás keze előrelendült, hogy újabb kellemes átokban részesítsen; de lendültem én is, ökölbe szorított kézzel villámgyorsan felé hajoltam, és üdvözöltem orrát az újvilágban. A másik kezemmel a pálcáját toltam el, nehogy rám szegezhesse.

A következő pillanatban iszonyú fájdalmat éreztem a csuklómban, és ezzel egyidőben térdre csuklottam egy hátam mögül jövő gumiláb-rontás eredményeként. Utóbbi valószínűleg Black műve volt. 

Felüvöltöttem, és a bal kezemet markolásztam – belenyúlhattam a Potter pálcájából jövő sugárnyalábba, így egészen közvetlenül ért a rontás. Iszonyodva éreztem, hogy a kézfejem leválik az alkaromról; hátborzongató sikoly harsant, és elszabadult a pokol.

A több tucatnyi kölyök mind óbégatva figyelte az eseményeket. A fájdalomtól émelyegve lepillantottam: a bal kezem ott feküdt előttem a padlón. 

Rezignáltan nézegettem; jóval gyomorforgatóbb átkokról is olvastam már, az én képzeletemnek ez már nem volt pánikkeltő látvány, bár bizarr érzés volt látni a saját testrészemet magamtól távol. És **borzasztóan** hasogatott!

Elterültem a padlón, és továbbra is magam elé meredtem, a csuklómban érzett égéstől megszédülve. Ujjnyi vastagságú vérfolyam hulldogált méternyire tőlem a padlóra.

Remegve felemeltem a fejem; nem az én vértócsám, hanem Potteré sokasodott a szemem előtt. Az orrából dőlt a vér, de ő engem bámult meredten, a látványtól letaglózva. Valaki a háta mögött felsikoltott; egy diák késve pillanthatott át Potter sérüléséről az enyémre.

,,Ezt elszúrtam", volt az utolsó gondolatom, mielőtt elájultam, arccal az előttem fekvő hatalmas tócsába csapódva.

A teám mindjárt kihűl, én pedig még mindig ezen elmélkedem. Hogy milyen nevetségesek az emberek! Később megtudtam, hogy perceken át zavarodottan topogtak és sikoltoztak a testem felett, mire végre valakinek eszébe jutott, hogy segítséget kéne hívni. Gyanítom, hogy Poppyt hozták hozzám, és nem fordítva: kötve hiszem, hogy bárki is meg mert volna érinteni abban az állapotban.

Elég gyorsan magamhoz tértem; a gyengélkedő plafonjára meredve arról gondolkoztam, milyen jó lenne, ha végre kifestenék valami szebb színnel. Épp elégszer volt már alkalmam bámulni ahhoz, hogy ezt megállapíthassam.

Oldalra fordítottam a fejem, és tekintetemmel Pottert kerestem a helyiségben. Veszélyérzetem támadt, és tudnom kellett, melyik ágyon tanyázik az a rohadék. Poppyt ismerve még ő is benn fog feküdni egy-két napig; én pedig… ,,itt fogok megöregedni", gondoltam.

Észrevettem; az ablak mellett feküdt, a lehető legtávolabb tőlem. Drága Madame Pomfrey, tűnt az eszembe – milyen előrelátó is maga! Óvatosan megpróbáltam megmozdítani a bal csuklóm. _Nem volt_ bal csuklóm. ,,Körülbelül egy hét alatt vissza lehet növeszteni a megfelelő bájitalokkal", jutott eszembe, és nem moccantam. Potter ébren volt, és nem hiányzott, hogy a kelleténél is merőbben figyeljen.

Reggel aztán jöttek a barátai. Az egész rakat, ABC-rendben felsorakozva. Elöl jött Black, és Pettigrew volt a sereghajtó. Mindegyikük megajándékozott egy-egy sajátos pillantással, amit én rendre ugyanazzal a gyűlölködő maszkkal viszonoztam.

Lupin, mint mindig, bűntudatosnak tűnt, és szaggatott, nehézkes mozgással haladt el mellettem – utáltam érte. Ha legalább rendes szerepet vállalt volna ebben a bandaháborúban – de nem, a Griffendél-Mardekár reménytelen békekötésére vágyott, rá volt írva arra a búval bélelt pofájára. Pettigrew pedig inkább kíváncsian, mint undorodva mért végig – a szemében szánalom csillant, fásult, magáraunt fájdalom. Körülvették a nyavalyás barátjukat, s nekem ott kellett feküdnöm, egyedül, elhagyatva, míg ők lelkesen mesélték a nap híreit _szerencsétlen_ betegnek.

Végül, mint minden rossz, ez is elmúlt egyszer, és a gennyládák sietve elhagyták a gyengélkedőt. _Bájitaltanuk_ volt. Ez fájt.

Átnéztem Potter éjjeliszekrényére, és pár másodpercig némán szuggeráltam az ajándékba hozott vajsörös üveget. Abban a pillanatban az élet annyira vacaknak tűnt, hogy szinte nem is hiányzott a bal kezem. Legalábbis _nekem_ nem - az anatómiai teljességemhez ugyanis hibádzott.

Nem kaptam el elég gyorsan a tekintetem – Potter ránézett az italra, majd vissza rám. Arca kifürkészhetetlen volt, az orra pedig felháborítóan rendbejött az éjszaka során.

- Nem – mondtam mogorván, ahogy láttam, hogy szólásra nyitja a száját. ,,Engem ne kínálgasson semmivel ez a rohadék!" 

Vállat vont, és tüntetően maga elé vette az üveget. Inni kezdett, sűrű, egyre mohóbb kortyokkal nyeldekelte a vajsört, én meg nyeltem egyet, és a takarómat kezdtem nézegetni. A vajsör egyike volt azon kevés élvezeteknek, amikért érdemes volt élnem.

Egy halk koppanás zökkentett ki a deprimáló gondolatokból. Potter lecsapta a félig kiürült üveget az éjjeliszekrényre, és elégedett szusszantással a tarkója alá rakta a kezét. _A kezét. _Momentán azt is irigyeltem.

Hangosan ásított egyet, és megvakarta az állát – fogadni mertem volna, hogy _direkt_ csinálja.

Nem telt bele pár perc, és lecsukódtak a szemei. Kételkedve figyeltem: elaludt-e? Fényes nappal van, ugyan mi késztetne egy arany griffendélest arra, hogy kábulatban töltse ezt a napszakot? Ilyesmire csakis a mi undok-sápadt-vámpírszármazék mardekáros csapatunk képes, ugyebár.

De semmi kétség: elaludt, vagy nagyon jól színlelte, hogy nincs magánál.

Remek, gondoltam. Most itt ülhetek és vigyázhatom Potter álmát. Más sem hiányzik nekem, mint az ő hortyogását hallgatni.

- _,,Bár volna örök álom életed!  
S ne kelnél fel, csak majd, ha reggeled  
Az öröklétnek hozza egy sugára.  
Sőt! Ha ez az álom hosszú kínra válna_"… Az jó volna! - suttogtam csúfondárosan a szoba gyógyszerszagú levegőjébe. Több mint tíz percig mulattattam magam a gondolattal, hogy Potter egyszerűen soha nem ébred fel. Ekkor is csak azért hagytam abba, mert kopogás hallatszott.

Felkaptam a fejem, és beszédes utálattal meredtem a belépő Peter Pettigrew puha arcára.

- Hogy vagy? – siklott mellém, és leült az ágyam szélére. _Az ágyam szélére. _Elkerekedtek a szemeim, és elfordítottam a fejem.

- Március hatodika van. Nem április elseje – tájékoztattam unottan. – Vagy eltévesztetted az ágyat.

- Á, James alszik – legyintett, és töretlen lelkesedéssel bámult rám. – Nem hozzá jöttem. Azt kérdeztem, hogy vagy.

- Nem volt elég a múltkori? – csattantam fel. – Hogy van képed ide jönni a betegágyamhoz gúnyolódni? Hordd el magad, azonnal, vagy hívom Pomfreyt!

- Nem lenne túl jó húzás. Kárba menne az egész munkám. Figyelj – és közelebb hajolt. – Én öntöttem altatót James vajsörébe – suttogta.

Végigmértem, amennyire fekvő helyzetemtől tellett, és ide-oda jártattam a tekintetem kettejük közt. Ez biztosan valami vicc.

- Na, hajlandó vagy beszélni velem végre? – kérdezte vidáman.

- Mit akarsz, Pettigrew? – sóhajtottam. – Mikor hagyod végre abba ezt?

- Megmondtam. Nem akarok úgy elballagni, hogy haragszol rám. Tegnap nem nevettem. Egyszer se – bizonygatta.

- Melyik résznél fojtottad vissza? Mikor Black letépte rólam az utolsó egyenruhám, vagy mikor Potter lemetélte a kezem? Halljam, melyik volt a viccesebb? – morogtam gúnyosan, és le nem vettem a szemem a kis árulóról. Ki tudja, tervez-e ellenem valamit.

- Félreérted – legyintett. – De nem fogom magyarázni többet. Végre nem fenyegetőzöl össze-vissza. Azt valahogy nem szerettem. Úgyhogy végre tudok veled beszélni.

Csodálatos szünet állt be, modellezve, milyen sok közös témánk van nekünk, kettőnknek.

- Siriusék nem tudják, hogy eljöttem – szólalt meg bizonytalanul. – Tulajdonképpen megszöktem.

- Megható – búgtam. – Akkor, drága Júlia, megkérlek, hogy fáradj is vissza a _tetves barátaidhoz. _

- Itt is van egy – hunyorított Potter felé.

- Igen, akit megmérgeztél. Remek alibi, hogy **vele** maradsz itt.

- Muszáj volt, hogy beszélhessek veled! – fakadt ki végül. – Hoztam csokit is. – Benyúlt a talárja zsebébe, és két szelet Ezerjószeletet tett le üres éjjeliszekrényemre. _Ez erős váltás volt. _

- Nyomatékosan megkérdezem: **te** jól vagy? – érdeklődtem gúnyosan. – Nem azért jöttél, hogy kezeltesd magad?

Figyelmen kívül hagyta az épelméjűsége iránti aggodalmam, és elgondolkodva a falat tanulmányozta az ágyam mellett.

- Biszex vagy? – kérdezte hirtelen.

- Mi? – Összeszűkítettem a szemem, és gyanakodva fürkésztem a kölyköt a személyes teremben.

- Biszex vagy? – ismételte meg türelmesen, mintha egy enerválthoz beszélne.

- Na ide figyelj, Pettigrew. Neked édes mindegy, milyen az én szexualitásom, ugyanis rohadtul el fogod hagyni ezt a helyiséget tíz másodpercen belül! Visszaszámlálok…

- Hoztam neked még valamit – vett elő egy kis üvegcsét a zsebéből. – Veritaserum a **te** talárodból.

- Remek – húztam el a szám. – Mit akarsz tőlem megtudni? Anyám lakásszámát? Vagy valamit az **ő** szexualitásáról?

- Nem szólok senkinek, milyen _csúnya_, tiltott dolgokat találtam a szétszakadt ruhádban, ha beszélgetsz velem. Ha jól tudom, a Mardekárban ezt üzletnek hívják.

- Ha jól tudom, a Griffendélben ezt _zsarolásnak_ hívják – vágtam vissza.

- Csak a Hollóhátról nem tud senki semmit – vont vállat mosolyogva, és újra eltette a főzetemet a zsebébe. 

Nem válaszoltam. Még mindig nem értettem semmit, de próbáltam összerakni a képet. Protekció kell neki? _Hol_? A Nagyúrnál? A mugli rokonságomnál? A _rajongótáboromban_? Megint ránéztem, és igyekeztem rájönni, mi a célja ezzel az egésszel.

- Jól ismerem James-éket – kezdte épp a mesélést. – De jól ismerlek téged is. Én nem fecsegek össze-vissza, mint ők. Én _figyelek_. És azt látom, hogy a te barátságod még kifizetődő lehet.

- Óriási karriert jósolsz nekem, mi? – Óvatosan Potterre pillantottam, felébredt-e már. Követte a tekintetem.

- Még nem – mondta kenetteljesen, ahogy látta az apró fejmozdulatomat Gennyeske felé. Összeráncoltam a szemöldököm.

- Ne akard tudni, miért, Snape! A lényeg, hogy… be akarom biztosítani magam. Igazán, te még nem vetted észre, hogy… - közelebb hajolt, mintha valami nagy titkot készülne megosztani velem – háborús éveket élünk?

Csúfondárosan felkacagtam, és hátravetettem a fejem a párnán, a plafont tanulmányozva nevetés közben. ,,Ez azt hiszi, hogy én tagja vagyok **annak** a tiltott csoportnak!"

- Jól van – legyintett. – Most itt hagylak. Gondolkozz el ezen. – Azzal felállt, és kisietett az ajtón. Fintorogva néztem utána. 

Az elkövetkező napokban újra meg újra elmerengtem Pettigrew akcióján. Sokszor eszembe jutott a mozdulat, ahogy elővette a Veritaserumomat, majd a kenetteljes hang, ahogy megzsarolt engem. Nem értettem pontosan, mi a célja mindezzel, de egy dolog világossá vált előttem: a négy griffendéles közül legalább egy mégsem elveszett lélek. _Lupin még kérdéses…_

Potter, mióta lemetélte a kezem, nem közelített meg a folyosón, s nem támadott meg sehol másutt sem – jó adag büntetést kapott ezért a műtétért, és jobbnak látta meghúzni magát. Black ellenben énrám lett dühös, amiért a drága barátja minden délutánját McGalagonynál tölti helyette: így a négyesből éppenséggel ő volt az, aki vadászott rám. 

A tisztítószekrény-gardróbom a kedvenc helyemmé avanzsált; itt nem kellett tartanom a griffendélesek ostoba bosszúállási kísérleteitől, amiért kivágtam a fogójuk alól a talajt – és a saját háztársaim zavaró nyüzsgését sem kellett elviselnem. Olvastam, töklevet ittam, vígan voltam – ez utóbbi kissé túlzás.

Már meg sem lepődtem, mikor egy szombat délután nyílt az ajtó, és Pettigrew osont be rajta. Bár igazán nem vágytam rá, hogy magányomat félbeszakítsák, érdeklődve pillantottam fel Nietsche-ből, hadd lám, hogy magyarázza ki magát a kis vakarcs.

Emlékeimben alacsony volt, dundi kisfiú, és most képes volt bemászni a kígyóbarlangba. Szőke hajjal ez eleve kamikaze vállalkozásnak tűnt. Nem ismerek rémisztő szőkét Lucius Malfoyon kívül.

Végignéztem rajta, és felvontam a szemöldököm, csak hogy tudja hová tenni magát. Az évek során megnyúlt, karcsúsodott egy kicsit, de soha nem lesz olyan csontsovány, mint én, állapítottam meg, és ezzel a rangsor el is volt döntve. Nem bírom, ha valaki rendesen eszik. Tehát undorodva félrenéztem, és hallgattam.

- Mit olvasol? – huppant le mellém, és egészen közel húzódott hozzám.

Felmutattam a borítót, jelezve, hogy nem akarom egy nap hússzor elismételni. Sosem értettem, mi ez a késztetése az embereknek – ha olvasó lényt látnak, egyből megrohamozzák, hogy mit, miért, mikor…

- Aha – bólogatott, és kíváncsian nézett rám. – És jó?

- Ide figyelj, Pettigrew… - Kezdett elfogyni a türelmem. – _NE_.

- Oké – emelte föl a kezét somolyogva. – Befogtam.

Folytattam az olvasást, megpróbálva figyelmen kívül hagyni, hogy az a mócsing még mindig bámul. De **azt** már nem tudtam figyelmen kívül hagyni, hogy a vállamra hajtotta a fejét.

- Mit művelsz? – morogtam, és arrébb húzódtam.

- Ha nem hagysz barátkozni verbálisan, csinálom így – vigyorgott, mint aki feltalálta a Nobel-díjat. Bizonyára arra volt olyan büszke, hogy eszébe jutott a _verbális_ szó.

Inkább nem kommentáltam az eseményt, és egy dobozra könyökölve tovább olvastam. Pettigrew csak pár percig bírta ki öngyilkos akció nélkül; végigsimította a Varázskosz-eltávolító halomról lecsüngő kézfejem, és megállapította, hogy szépen visszanőtt.

Én meg megállapítottam, hogy az eddig is ott volt, le se vágták.

- Hogy van a másik? – kérdezte aggodalmat színlelve. Bemutattam neki a bal kezemmel, jelezve, hogy tökéletesen megvagyunk.

- Akkor jó – mondta, és úgy tett, mintha felderülne csodás gyógyulásomon. Megráztam a fejem, és levettem róla a tekintetem - nem voltam kíváncsi több nonverbális hazugságra.

Megint közelebb húzódott, és **megint** a vállamra hajtotta a fejét.

Feldühödtem, és kivágtam a gardróbból. 

Másnap visszajött, és újra eljátszottuk ezt. Harmadnap könyörögni kezdett, hogy hadd maradjon velem, esküszik, hogy nem szólal meg. Ismét jött a fullasztó fizikai közelségével, és megint kivágtam.

A következő nap csokoládét hozott, a Veritaserumomat, és egy új talárt a széttépett helyett.

- Bejöhetek? – Kérlelően pislogott, én meg le tudtam volna avadázni.

- Az előzőt is kidobtam – intettem az Ezerjószelet felé, és elhúztam a szám.

- De akkor még nem voltunk barátok – mondta makacsul.

Megint kikergettem.

Szerdán is ott ücsörögtem, elvégre nem fogok _egyetlen_ nyomorult griffendéles miatt búvóhelyet váltani. Négy miatt esetleg, de egy miatt? Soha.

Éppen Ezerjószeletet eszegettem és _Az őrült naplóját_ olvastam, mikor nyílt az ajtó. Már fel sem néztem. Pettigrew örömködött egy sort, hogy ott talál – mintha nem tudta volna, hogy ez az első számú törzshelyem -, majd leült velem szemben, és csak figyelt.

Egy idő után ez kezdett irritálni, és szóltam, hogy másszon ki a képből. Erre megértően bólogatni kezdett.

- Látod, hogy jobb, ha melléd ülök? – sóhajtotta. – Úgy nem látsz, ha magad elé nézel. - Nem várván választ, hozzám kúszott, és tőlem balra nekivetette a hátát a dobozsornak. Összerezzentem, de ismét a könyvemre szegeztem a tekintetem.

Pettigrew rohadtul készülhetett, mert benyúlt a talárjába, és egy újságot húzott elő: ő is olvasni kezdett.

_Az örökös, égetnivaló kíváncsiságom! _Odasandítottam, mi lehet az.

Még sose láttam varázslóképregényt. Gyanakvóan rámeredtem.

Ennél nagyobb ostobaságot nem is tehettem volna. Pettigrew oldalra fordult, elvigyorodott, és felmutatta nekem az újság címlapját: **Martin Miggs, a Megkergült Mugli kalandjai. **Hát köszönöm szépen.

- Akarsz cserélni? – kérdezte hamiskás hangon. Megborzongtam, és elsötétült szemekkel fordultam balra:

- NEM!!

- Oké, oké – pislogott megilletődve – Csak úgy eszembe jutott.

És a vállamra hajtotta a fejét. 

Csütörtökön megtudtam, milyen is az igazi varázslóképregény. Nem jegyeztem fel ezt a jeles dátumot a naptáramba. 

Kerek öt percig meredtem a lapokra, míg Pettigrew a Gogolomban nézegette a firkaszerű képeket. Utána közöltem vele, mit gondolok az olvasmányáról, elnézést kértem a káromkodásért, és visszacseréltem azt a szemetet a könyvemre. 

Nem tudom, hogyan kezdtünk el beszélgetni. Jó ideig csak némán ültünk, de hirtelen arra ocsúdtam, hogy épp a Potterékkal való kapcsolatát ecseteli.

- Nem tudnád valahogy megmérgezni őket? – szóltam közbe én. – Adok valami szert.

- Nem hiszem, hogy túl jó húzás lenne – mosolyodott el szomorkásan. – Nem szeretnek, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy az életükre kell törnöm.

- Nem szeretnek… - visszhangoztam gúnyosan.

- Borzasztóan lenéznek. Mióta csak ismerem őket, én vagyok a bepisilős, a gyáva, a béna, _Az-nem-úgy-van_-Peter,,Mi jobbak vagyunk…"

- Miért érzem úgy, hogy ezt én hallom tőled először? – érdeklődtem csúfondárosan, és becsuktam a könyvem. – Nem sok emberrel konzultálsz Potterék tökéletlenségéről, ugye?

- Te valahogy jó alanynak tűntél – somolygott. – De én nem értem! Tényleg folyton csak gúnyolnak, csipkelődnek, pedig én sose ártottam nekik! Mindig megtapsolom a vicceiket…

- Jé, velem is ezt csinálják, pedig én nem tapsolom meg a vicceiket – tűnődtem. – Ja, talán azért, mert olyankor általában foglalt a kezem.

- Veled is mindig igazságtalanul bánnak; ketten egy ellen, hát hol griffendéles az? – folytatta keserűen.

Volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy most nekem hízeleg.

- Peter – szólaltam meg hirtelen – Inkább tapsold majd meg a vicceimet. De ezt ne…

- Mit? – pislogott ártatlan kék szemekkel. _Háh, nem versz át. _

- Ne nyalj be ilyen feltűnően.

- Ja… Bocs.

Némán ültünk egy ideig, majd óvatosan megszólalt.

- És… te?

- Én? – vontam fel a szemöldököm.

- Ki vagy, mit szeretsz, kit utá… Öhm, azt, azt hiszem, tudom… Szóval…

- Meséljek magamról, hogy legyen mit kiadnod – vontam le a konklúziót.

- Mondhatsz olyat is, ami nem érdekes – vágta rá. – Vagyis izé… amit nem érdemes _elárulni, _na. És akkor azt nem fogod félteni másoktól.

- Volt egy macskám – mondtam gúnyosan – Elcsapta egy autó.

- Hihetetlen történet – ámult el.

- Én elhiszem – jelentettem ki, és fáradtan a hajamba túrtam. Ismét csönd állt be a beszélgetésbe, mint oly sokszor.

- Utálom a kutyákat – kezdtem végül tűnődve. – Akárhányszor elmegyek egy mellett, úgy megugat, mintha az élete múlna rajta. – Rejtély, honnan vettem az ötletet, hogy épp egy halálosan bugyuta témát hozzak fel. Istenem... Mint egy elsőáldozós kislány.

- Valami kisugárzás-dolog lehet – töprengett Peter is. Bizonyára meg kellett volna hatódnom, hogy foglalkozik a drága kis problémámmal.

- Otthon sem szabadulok tőlük – meredtem a félhomályba. Megpróbáltam figyelmen kívül hagyni a kölyköt. – Sokszor elszököm, és végigbolyongok a falun. Mindenütt sötétség, éjszaka – és azok a mocskos dögök akkor is megugatnak! Azt hiszik, övék az egész világ. 

- Öhm… – próbált vigasztalni Pettigrew – Ha akarod, lelövöm neked mindet…

Harsányan felkacagtam, és ejtettem a kutya témát.

Másnap már előre felkészültem lelkiekben, hogy jönni fog, és nem hagy békén – beszélgetnem kell majd vele. Őszintén szólva nem is zavart a dolog: végre megtudtam, milyen is az, ha leplezetlenül csodálják az embert. Valami barátfélét is jelentett számomra a kölyök, persze csupán azért, mert sosem volt másik.

Tudtam, mit várhatok tőle, és ő is ismert engem – körvonalaimban. Immár mindkettőnknek a sötétben kellett osonunk ahhoz, hogy elérjük céljainkat, és ez hasonlóvá tett minket; én mágiaszedeteket tanultam, ő meg el-ellógott a barátaitól, hogy velem legyen. Mindegy, mit tettünk vagy akartunk; hazudnunk, titkolóznunk kellett ahhoz, hogy boldogulhassunk. Ez, és nem más tartotta a lelket kis délutáni gyűléseinkben. A sorsunk hasonlósága.

De aznap nem jött. És az azutáni napon sem. Felmentem, és megnéztem a gyengélkedőn, nem volt más tippem. Nem volt ott – tehát vállat vontam, és egyedül olvastam tovább.

Hétfőn volt a Griffendéllel közös rúnaismeretem, de ő nem vette fel azt a tantárgyat. Már kezdett idegesíteni a dolog. Nem beszéltünk sokat, de… egek, _napokat_ ücsörögtünk végig egymás mellett, ennek hatnia kellett valamiképp rám!

Kedden volt velük sötét varázslatok kivédésem. Röpdolgozatot írtunk, de ez mellékesnek tűnt. Feltűnés nélkül szétnéztem a csoportban, még mielőtt beengedtek volna minket a terembe. Peter sehol. A szörnyű kavarodásban nem is lett volna kis teljesítmény, ha megtalálom; mindenesetre abból indultam ki, hogy a barátai mellett lesz, és ott nem volt.

Bementünk, a ficsúr feladatlapokat osztott ki, és vizsla szemekkel figyelt minket. Gyorsan körbepillantottam, hisz végre rend volt és nyugalom. – Snape!! – üvöltött föl, és kitépte a kezemből a dolgozatom.

Hát ennyit a barátság erejéről. Duzzogva vártam, míg a többiek befejezik azt, amire én azonnal egyest kaptam - és közben gondolatban össze-vissza átkoztam a francia származású tanár minden kétes anyanyelvű felmenőjét. Mikor végeztem, áttértem Potterék családjára, és óra végére Blackéket is kiirtottam. Némileg elégedetten kászálódtam fel, és indultam ki a teremből. A ficsúr még utánam szólt, s mikor engedelmesen bár, de villogó szemekkel odaléptem hozzá, szó nélkül feltűrte a talárom és megnézte a bal csuklóm.

Itt ma mindenki megőrült, gondoltam, és elsiettem ebédelni, hogy mihamarabb véget érjen az aznapi rémálom.

Most, ahogy fáradtan megdörzsölöm a csuklóm, már értem, miért így ellenőrzött le akkori kivédés-tanárom; de bevallom, még mindig fogalmam sincs arról, miért vádolt éppen engem. Ha azt hitte, lesnem kell ahhoz, hogy egy szint alatti dolgozatot megírjak, hogy gondolhatta, hogy halálfaló vagyok? Még így, sok év távlatából is sérti berozsdásodott igazságérzetem a dolog. Olyan paradoxonba ütköztem akkor, amit semmiképp nem tudtam megoldani. Sőt: nem is egy állta utam; a sors valamilyen okból egész paradoxonhalmazt zúdított rám, egészen attól kezdve, hogy betöltöttem a tizennégyet.

Peter… Peter maga is egy paradoxon volt. Egy költői kép, álruhában. Váratlanul ért, mikor mégis benyitott; már nem is számítottam rá. Úgy tűnt akkoriban, hogy már leszokott az órára járásról; nem láttam sem tanítás közben, sem folyosón, sem rejtekhelyemen, így arra kellett következtetnem, hogy lebukott, és Blackék fellógatták a Csillagvizsgálóban. 

Belőlük persze kinéztem volna, hogy tréfából megteszik, aztán véletlenül elengedik… Black ostoba képére már akkor adtam volna pár év Mungót. És ha belegondolunk, nem is tévedtem sokat… Minden nagy nevű intézmény lényegében ugyanolyan.

Nos, Peter belépett, én meg lesoványodott arccal felnéztem. Már vagy egy hete nem jutottam csokoládéhoz.

- Hol? – kérdeztem, és végigmértem; nem volt szükség különösebb magyarázatokra köztünk, lassan már félszavakból is megértettük egymást. Persze, sok mindent nem akartam megértetni vele, így ez némileg könnyített a helyzeten.

Egy dolog érdekelt mindkettőnket: a túlélés. Illetve, nálam édes kis mellékzönge volt a bosszú… De ritkán hozta szóba a barátait; tudta, hogy hamar megegyeznénk abban, hogy egoista, önelégült állatok. Igen, az _állatokba_ is hamar belement, nem véletlenül... Mindketten visszagondoltunk arra a napra, mikor Black kockára tette az életem (számomra nehéz volt a sok alkalom közül kiválasztani épp ezt az egyet), és Potter szarvassá változva pofátlanul hősködött egyet. Még mindig az a gyanúm, hogy azok ketten összebeszéltek, csak azért, hogy tartozzak annak a szájhősnek.

Nos, akkor még nem tudhattam, hogy a négyes tagjai _valóban_ mind állatok, nem csupán Potter meg a vérfarkas: az animágia titkát szorgalmasan őrizték, nem számított, hogy már lebukott valamelyikük. Mindenesetre azért sejtettem valamit… Azok ketten, Black és Potter, a vécére se mentek ki egymás nélkül, miért éppen a közös állattá válást hagyták volna ki?

Pettigrew lassú, szaggatott mozdulatokkal mellém ült, és gátlástalanul a vállamra hajtotta a fejét. Már nem tiltakoztam; láttam, hogy magába van roskadva, és egyébként is jólesett, hogy olyan puha. Nem irigylem Laviniát, akinek én dőlök néhanapján: szinte minden porcikám csontos és erőteljes, összességében véve ártásra született, és jobbik esetben is nyom és szúr. Bár a kilátszó bordáimmal még senkit sem döftem le, de számolni tanító kurzust már tarthatnék…

Így ültünk egy darabig; már nem remegett, sőt meglehetősen mozdulatlan volt. Egy pillanatra felötlött bennem, hogy ott halálozott el nekem dőlve, de aztán elvetettem ezt a gondolatot. 

Helyette keserűen felsóhajtottam, és tartózkodóan meglapogattam a fiú karját vigasztalásom jeléül.

Felemelte a fejét, és váratlanul megcsókolt.

Olyan gyorsan nyomta a nyelvét a számba, hogy beletelt pár másodpercbe, mire el tudtam tolni magamtól, és gyanakodva végigmértem. Nem volt bennem harag; csak egyszerűen zavar, ha emberek támadnak le váratlanul, bármilyen értelemben teszik is.

Kérdő pillantásom nem hozta meg a kívánt eredményt, Peter ugyanis pityeregni kezdett, és visszadőlt a vállamra. 

- Meghalt az anyám… - nyögdécselte, mikor unszolóan meglöktem a vállát, hogy mondjon már valamit valamiről, és legalább egy dolgot magyarázzon el mindabból, amit nem értek a mai napban.

- Meghalt… - visszhangoztam üresen. – Az enyém is.

Felkapta a fejét, én meg rámeredtem könnyáztatta, puha arcvonásaira.

- Hogyan? – kérdezte. – Mikor?

- Tavaly, nem sokkal az RBF-hét után. – Hangom szárazon kongott a gyertyával megvilágított kis helyiségben. Én magam megbabonázva bámultam az árnyékomat, és képtelen voltam fölnézni, pedig Peter nekiállt össze-vissza cirógatni az állam. 

Összekönnyezett a kezével, de nem igazán bántam. A testnedvek érdekes, kutatható voltát mindig értékeltem, bár a könny sós cseppjei csak másodlagosak voltak szememben a vér csodás íze mellett. Azt azonban mégse várhattam el Petertől, hogy saját vérével maszatoljon össze – csöndben maradtam hát.

- Hogyan? Hisz biztosan… fiatal volt még – sóhajtotta, és most először hiányzott beszélgetésünkből a felületes jelleg. Gondolom, a témából adódott.

- Harminckilenc éves volt – suttogtam, a helyiségben uralkodó légkörtől és a lángok táncolásától egészen elálmosodva, furcsa mámorral. – Kérsz? – nyújtottam felé a vajsörös üvegemet.

Válasz helyett jól meghúzta, majd üveges tekintettel meredt maga elé.

- Tied? – ásítottam, és még egyet kortyoltam a finom alkoholból. A legjobb és legördögibb találmány, amit valaha is kipróbáltam.  
- Az enyém… - felsóhajtott -…apám agyonverte. 

Peter a térdét bámulta; emlékszem a keserűségére, ahogy kis köröket rajzolgatott maga elé a padló porába. Felhúzott, de széttárt lábakkal ült, és egyre erősebben támasztotta nekem a testsúlyát.

- Részeg volt? – kérdeztem ismerős szájízzel. Meglöktem Peter könyökét, és még egyszer odanyújtottam neki a vajsört.

- Az – bólintott, és meghúzta az üveget.

- De szar – sóhajtottam, és egy pillanatra egészen kiment a fejemből, hogy itt ülök Potterék griffendéles barátjával, és vajsört iszom. Mostanában gyakran hagytam figyelmen kívül az ilyesmit.

- És a tied? – kérdezte szomorúan.

- Anyám? Az egy szép történet… - húztam a szám, de nem volt mese, mesélnem kellett. – Anyámnak nem volt nyugta, mióta hozzáment a semmirekellő-hitvány-mugli apámhoz. Azt hiszem, most jobb így neki. Apám elég sokszor volt részeg, és vert minket, mint a répát, de mielőtt betölthettem volna a 14-et, anyám kiborult és ráküldött egy Avadát. Csak egyet… Sajnos az igazságszolgáltatásnak csúfolt **Valami** olyan helyre zárta ezek után, ahonnan nem nagyon küldhetett házi sütit… Hamar megőrült Azkabanban, tavaly májusban pedig nem volt hajlandó enni többé, és hát… Tudtommal az éhenhalás még nem gyógyítható.

Peter vadul bólogatott, mint aki mélyen együttérez; világoskék szeme megtelt színlelt törődéssel, és lágyan átkarolt, pedig monotonon, unottan buktak ki számból a mondatok, és nem bőgtem, mint ő.

- A temetésre hívtak vissza? – suttogtam, és megdörgöltem a szemem, félreértés ne essék, azért, hogy ne álmosodjak el még jobban.

- Aha – dünnyögte. – Siriusék nem mondták?

Rámeredtem. – Te magadnál vagy? Előbb fogok entyem-pentyemezni azzal a ficsúrral, mint beszélő viszonyban lenni Blackékkel!

- Milyen ficsúr? – ráncolta a szemöldökét, és még jobban megszorította a vállam.

- Francois bácsi, a_ tinédzser SVK-tanár. _Ó, hogy utálom… ezt is! – köptem a szavakat ingerülten. _Ó, tényleg, hogy utáltam! Azt _is!

- Az a bájgúnár? – igyekezett kedveskedni nekem. – Az a seggfej? Az egy idióta, hülye szegény, nem nor…

- Peeeter – szóltam közbe vészjóslóan – Leállhatsz. Én nem vagyok Potter. Előttem nem kell megjátszanod magad.

- Óh. Hát én kedvelem, szerintem egész jól tanít – vonta meg a vállát.

- MICSODA?! HOGY KEDVELHETED AZT AZ IDIÓTA, SEGGFEJ, NEM NORMÁLIS…

- Te jó ég.

Ennyi év távlatából minden olyan egyszerűnek tűnik már. Ostobák voltunk, gyerekek – _kamaszok, _még rosszabb… Egész este úgy tettem, mintha az első perctől kezdve, hogy belépett, csak beszélgettünk volna. De tudtam, hogy meg kell beszélnünk azt a csókot. 

Nem akaródzott… Nehéz volt; végre sikerült valamennyire megkedvelnem, és erre jön egy érzelmi zivatar. Mi közöm nekem a szerencsétlen kifakadásaihoz? Azt csókol, akit akar – no igen, csak sajnos én voltam az illető, és **ezt** rendbe kellett tennem.

Ám összességében véve az a nap igen fontos szerepet játszott a későbbi kapcsolatunkban. Az, hogy szó szerint a vállamon bőgte ki magát – bár nem volt túl kellemes -, valamiféle kapcsot hozott létre közöttünk. Attól kezdve, ahányszor csak letámadtak Potterék, Peter tekintetét kerestem a tömegben, és, bár tudtam, hogy nem mer segíteni, megnyugtatott a tudat, hogy legalább egyvalaki velem van abban a népes nézőtáborban. Láttam a sajnálkozást a szemében (vagy odaképzeltem) minden alkalommal – és csak ritkán kacagta el magát.

Egyébként minden nevetéséért kegyetlen bosszút álltam. Az ilyenek után következő gardróbi gyűlésen el kellett mesélnie élete legkínosabb eseményeit, és ha már semmiképp sem tudtam mit kitalálni, felolvastattam vele. Ha nagyon gonosz akartam lenni, akkor Jungot. Ha kevésbé, a jövő évi tankönyveinket. Egyiket sem díjazta, de én nem engedtem mást: a Martin nevű mugli kalandjairól szó sem lehetett.

Érdekes; valahányszor a R.A.V.A.S.Z.-ról beszélek a diákjaimnak, azzal a fejtegetéssel kezdem, hogy a hetedév kaotikus erőpróbáit csak kevesen élhetik túl. Legalábbis önbizalmuk alapos megfogyatkozása és néhány tanulással eltöltött álmatlan éjszaka nélkül. 

Ezzel ellentétben **én** szinte semmit nem tanultam hetedik évem alatt. Sétáltam, a megszállottságaimat kutattam, a csuklómat vagdostam, Peterrel beszélgettem, a Sötét Nagyúrhoz jártam, különmunkát végeztem – de **tanulni**, az alapórákra készülni! Nem, nem vitt rá a lélek.

Így is kitűnő eredménnyel zártam az évet, a legtöbb tantárgyból a maximumot nyújtottam, a mágiatörténet pedig nem fontos, ha az ember arra készül, hogy elkövetkező éveit muglik kaszabolásával fogja tölteni. Gyakran összejártunk Peterrel, és jobb híján neki tanítottam meg azokat a sötét varázslatokat, amiket már egyszerűen nem tudtam magamban tartani.

Mindig meghálálta valamivel – valójában már megszoktam, hogy olykor-olykor hoz nekem valamit. Némi információ _közös barátainkról_, egy kölcsönkönyv valamelyik szobatársától, csokoládé… Elfogadtam, hogy ne keseredjen el; mert ha búnak eresztette a fejét, egészen félelmetes volt. Össze-vissza könnyezett, aztán letagadta; a selymes szőkésbarna hajában turkált, és idegesen tépkedte ki belőle a szálakat; a combját csapkodta, és ha rámordultam, a mozdulat átment holmi neurotikus önsimogatásba.

Egyszóval jobban jártam, ha megelőzöm az összes bajt, és nem hagyom, hogy halálosan elkeseredjen.

Rejtély, hogy tudtam idáig húzni, de emlékszem, hogy csak ebben az utolsó évben, márciusban voltam képes felhozni a csók témát. Peter kerekre tágult szemekkel bámult rám, és meg-megvonaglott az ajka a zavartól, vagy a meglepetéstől, ki tudja. Jól tettem, hogy végre szóba hoztam a dolgot, ugyanis eléggé megdöbbentő információkkal vágott fejbe a fiú aznap.

Először is, olyan figyelmesen hallgatott, mintha a legkedvesebb tanára volnék – holott még nem is voltam tanár. (Megjegyzem, azóta sem hallgatott senki akkora odaadással.)

Aztán idegesen elmosolyodott, amit _már_ rossz előjelnek vettem, mert ha Peter idegeskedni kezd, abból csak valami kellemetlen következhet.

Végül megszólalt, és joggal állíthatom, hogy ez volt a legletaglózóbb mind közül.

- De hát… azt hittem, tudod… vagy nem?

Bizonyára értelmes képet vágtam, mert újrakezdte:

- Vagy nem tudod?

Ez sem sokat segített. – Mit is? – kérdeztem vészjóslóan. – Ha most kiderül, hogy megint valami, amit mindenki tud, csak én nem (legutóbb is ráfáztam Potter gúnyolásával, miszerint Evans sose lesz az övé, és ehhez képest már négy hónapja jártak…), lenyeletek veled egy Cruciót. _Még_ nem tudom, hogy kell – folytattam emelt hangon –, de esküszöm, megteszem.

- Én... én meleg vagyok – sóhajtotta Peter, és ez volt az a pont, ahol levettem a kezét a vállamról. – _Örülök, _hogy szóltál – morogtam, és nem is örültem.

- Azt hittem, tudod… Úgy tűnt, nem zavar… - próbálkozott menteni a menthetőt, de szokásához híven megint csak rontott a helyzeten.

- Persze, hogy nem zavart, nem szokásom rejtett melegeket keresni a környezetemben! – Elfintorodtam, emlékszem, mert Peter erre roppant megbántott képet vágott. – Gilderoy legalább nyíltan hirdeti!

- Óh, tudom, vele meg az a bajod, hogy _túlságosan_ is vállalja – vágott vissza dacosan. – Ébredj fel, Severus, neked senki sem jó úgy, ahogy van!

Ez számomra felért egy hátba támadással, és mivel alig egy perce tudtam meg, hogy Peter meleg, nem villanyozott fel a gondolat.

- Dehogynem! – duruzsoltam. – A vajsört és az Ezerjószeletet épp így szeretem. – Csúfondárosan _farkas_szemet néztem vele, és reméltem, hogy a gesztusról eszébe jut majd Lupin barátja, és elönti a bűntudat.

Ugyanis a múltkor elkottyantotta előttem, hogy telihold környékén mindig kiabálva vagy kéjesen nyögve ébred a nyavalyás vérfarkas, és jobbára felriad rá az egész szoba.

Peterben azonban nem volt semmiféle jó érzés, s nemhogy elszégyellte volna magát, de egyre eltökéltebben méregetett engem.

- Diszkriminálsz? – nézett rám gúnyosan.

Megint kitört belőlem az a fajta gonosz, harsány nevetés, amit egy-egy jól sikerült gyilkolás után is felszabadítottam.

_Névteleneket könnyű és élvezetes ölni. _

De **téged** ismerlek, Peter! _Fenébe. _

- Szegény lelked! – nyögtem, mikor végre elmúlt a roham.

- Miért? – vonta fel a szemöldökét, és rosszat sejtett.

- Mert elkárhozol – közöltem vele tárgyilagosan.

- Mert te aztán nem. – Fújt egyet, és oldalba vert a könyökével.

- Én meg aztán főleg. – Keserűen elmosolyodtam.

Peter kíváncsian figyelt. – Ugyan miért? – suttogta gyanakodva.

- Mert mardekáros vagyok! – vágtam rá savanyú büszkeséggel. Gondolom, nem ezt várta – lebiggyedt ajkakkal nekiállt az idegesítő combsimogatásnak.

- Ezért kérdeztem… akkor, a gyengélkedőn, mikor James Diffindója vagy mije eltalálta a kezed… hogy biszex vagy-e.

Felvontam a szemöldököm. – Miért éppen biszex? – faggattam.

- Hát mert látszott, hogy kívánod a lányokat. Jamesék néha röhögtek is rajtad, ahogy némelyiket méregetted. Olyan… furcsa volt. Olyan izzó. Nekem tetszett. – Elmosolyodott, mire nekem biggyedt le a szám.

- Ne tedd ezt velem, Peter – formáltam némán a szavakat a cipőmnek.

- Szóval nem vagy biszex – állapította meg csalódottan. – Kár. Pedig egész jók lennénk együtt. A két menekült…

- Az vagyok – mondtam hideg mosollyal, és kinyújtottam a lábam. Még mindig a doboznak dőltem, ez volt az egyetlen beszámítható támaszom évek óta.

- Mi? – Olyan nyilvánvaló rémülettel kérdezte ezt, hogy szinte megnevettetett megint.

- Biszexuális vagyok – formáltam a szavakat lassan, kenetteljesen. – Vagy nem ezt akartad hallani?

- Hallani és tudni más. Igaz vagy sem? – fortyant fel. – Sev, te mindig hülyét csinálsz belőlem. Istenemre mondom, nem hozok neked több csokit.

- Még akkor se, ha biszex vagyok?

- Még akkor se. Majd akkor virágot kapsz.

- A végén még meggondolom magam – legyintettem közömbösen. – Néhány gazért nem érdemes.

- Utállak – fordult el durcásan, és a hangjában megkönnyebbült derű bujkált.

- Remek – sóhajtottam. – Látod, máris kezdődik. Még meggondolhatom magam, és azt hiszem, meg is fogom.

- Miért? – kérdezte kíváncsian.

- Mert egy nyálas, gyáva alak vagy, azért – mondtam vidáman mosolyogva, és végighúztam bal kezem mutatóujját a nyakán. Erre már hátrafordult.

- Jó. Akkor nem utállak – jelentette ki egykedvűen. – Csak csináld ezt még egyszer… 

_ Poe: Álmok (átírás: az eredeti E/1-ben íródott – Snape ezzel az átköltéssel is Pottert gúnyolja)  
¤ A történetkezdő vers: nem befutott kezdő szerzőé. Nem is fog befutni soha, mert én írtam…  
¤ A cím tekinthető könyvajánlónak is, ld. Wilhelm Hauff minden meséje - A levágott kéz története (keleti mesék)_


	2. FEKETE PETER II

FEKETE PETER  
**  
****II. rész**

_Fiatalság, bolondság. _Azt hiszem, ez az a kifejezés, amivel mi, idősebbek jellemezzük ezt a korosztályt. Mégis, azt kell hinnem, akkoriban sokkal jobb volt. Minden. Nem kellett egy akaratos kis Malfoyt dajkálnom. Nem selypegett a nyakamon a szépséges Narcissa – mert legalább rút lenne és képes lennék elhajtani! -, apró Pottert sem kellett pesztrálnom, és Dumbledore-t sem kellett megölnöm. Az évek telnek-múlnak, és jóval több sajnálatos esemény köszöntött rám azóta, hogy 18 éves fejjel kiléptem Roxfort otthont adó kapuin.

Vissza akarok térni, hosszú, hosszú ideje már – de nem lehet, ráépítették ezt a rémálmot, **napjaink** Roxfortját, ahol nagyszájú Hermione Grangerek és kelletlenebb, lomhább agyú mardekárosok uralkodnak, és ahol én felnőtt vagyok, örökké, örökké már.

Talán túl sok Crucio érte a mostaniak szüleit fogantatásuk előtt, nem tudom – már senki és semmi nem ugyanolyan, mint, azelőtt, és már nem vagyok képes abban bízni, hogy egy ötödéves tudja a _negyedéves_ anyagot. Menthetetlenül elvesztem a saját emlékeimben.

Petert abban az évben nem lehetett lerázni. Főképp _attól_ a márciusi naptól. Na nem mintha kétségbeesett erőfeszítéseket tettem volna ennek érdekében, hisz szükségem volt rá. Ostoba volt, bohó, de kiszolgált engem; hasznos volt, és én kedveltem.

Mindemellett: nekem nem volt _senki más. _Kerültek, mint egy tébolygó pszichopatát. Senkivel nem voltam beszélő viszonyban, még Potter sem nagyon támadott már meg a folyosón. Addigra már halálfaló hírem volt, és nem volt kedve hiányozni a saját esküvőjéről.

Peterrel hetente talán egyszer találkoztunk, amikor épp úgy kívántam; akkor is inkább hétvégén. A hétköznapokban meg tudtam oldani a dolgokat kézzel.   
Az első szeretkezésünk után követett szinte mindenhová; máig sem értem, hogyhogy nem tűnt fel a vízfejű barátainak. Egyfolytában a pincébe vezető lépcső alján lebzselt, zsebre vágott kézzel, arcán bárgyú mosollyal, s ha nyílt az ajtó – úgy mondják -, mindannyiszor ugrott egyet meglepetésében, és reménykedve felpillantott.

Én azonban hetedév vége felé kedvet kaptam arra, hogy a mardekáros klubhelyiségben tengessem ráérő perceimet, meghagyva a kisebbeknek, hogy senkit ne vezessenek be, aki nem tudja a jelszót.

Peter _nem_ tudta a jelszót.

Ennek ellenére csak kicsit volt dühös rám – épp annyira, hogy mikor a Nagyúr pedzegetni kezdte nekem, mennyire vágyik korosztályom értékesebb embereire – vagy inkább a vérükre -, s én elejtettem Peter előtt, hogy nem ártana figyelnie Blackéket: megtette. 

Istenemre mondom, megtette, a kedvemért éjt nappallá téve jegyezte a szokásaikat, a kedvenc bűbájaikat és átkaikat, s a szóba jöhető potenciális jelszó-lehetőségeket, bármilyen értelemben is.

Bizonyára azért, mert a kellő pillanatokban gyengéd voltam hozzá: a modorommal ugyan nem hagytam fel, de a testemet az övéhez hangoltam. Hangulatingadozásaim egyre gyakoribbak lettek – így mindkét szerepben felfedezhettük az életet.

Néhány hónap alatt könnyedén behálóztam, és neki sem esett nehezére kielégíteni engem. Ritkán engedtem magam mögé, de így is lihegve teljesítette minden kívánságom, és ez – valljuk be – a későbbiekben nem volt csekélység.

Sokat beszélgettünk a komplexusairól, ő mesélt a félelmeiről, én pedig a barátai káros hatását ecseteltem zord mosollyal. Nem telt bele sok idő, és a szeretettel vegyes bizonytalanságát közönnyé varázsoltam – többé már nem vágyott Potterék védelmére.

Miért is vágyott volna? Itt voltam neki én, egy magas látomásalak fekete köpenyben, több kötetre rúgó feketemágia-tudással, aki az ágyban – jobban mondva a gardróbban – biztos kézzel irányított mindent.

Valóban így láttam magamat akkoriban, s ha olykor-olykor ki is nyílt a szemem, elhessegettem magamtól a valóság képeit, és újra átadtam magam a hallucinációknak.

A Nagyúr feladatait már nem lehetett kibírni sisakvirág-kivonat nélkül; a szer hatásaként azonban rémálmok gyötörtek, ébrenlétemben pedig olykor színes fényeket és foltokat láttam. Minden megszépült, megkavarodott, vagy épp hirtelen beúszott elém egy Zordó, a temetők minden egyes zugának szagát végigvonultatva előttem… _Peter is megszépült. _Azt hiszem, ez volt viszonyunk egyik alapköve.

Nem volt ő rút kölyök soha; de nem volt meg benne az az emberi csoda, ami után érdemes megfordulni. Izmai nem feszültek, teste nem karcsú vonalakból épült fel, haját pedig – ó, az egyetlen, amire képes lett volna a sorból! – nem növesztette meg, mint Lucius, hogy finom selyemgyűrűkben omoljon vállára és hátára. Luciusra vágytam, Evansra vágytam, dühös voltam és kábult – még Peter is észrevette, hogy valami baj telepedett a vonásaimra, behálózza a bőrömet, és nem enged menekülni.

Én, én növesztettem meg a hajam, én voltam az, aki ránézett Peter Pettigrew-ra a nagyteremben, és még kevesebbet evett; én voltam, aki titokban kijárt a tó mellé edzeni, hogy izmaim csak egy imányival erőteljesebbek legyenek. Én voltam, aki fehérre púderezte a képét, ecetet ivott este lefekvés előtt, hogy kiszálljon a vér az arcából, én kóstoltam meg a leölt muglik vérét is, mint egy rögeszmés őrült, aki vámpírnak képzeli magát. Mindezt én követtem el, és szerettem volna, ha Pettigrew teszi meg helyettem. Hihetetlenül vonzódtam a saját karakteremhez ebben a rémtörténetben.

Hidegvérűvé váltam. Már nem lehetett fellelkesíteni, indulatba hozni – nevem volt a sorainkban, volt arc a maszk alatt, hang a Nagyúr lábai előtt. Boldog voltam, kábultan, komoran, de felhőtlenül boldog – sisakvirág-kivonatot ittam, Pettigrew-val keféltem – és elballagtam Roxfortból anélkül, hogy valaha is lányt öleltem volna.

Mindezek ellenére szerettem Petert, igazán. Szerettem, mint jó szolgát, hű hírhozót, gyors szeretőt – más pedig nem számított. A szolgálatok, amiket tett nekem, magukért beszéltek. A bankett után elvittem a Nagyúrhoz – beajánlottam, mint, mondtam, hithű ismerősömet. A Nagyúr érezte a szagunkon, hogy szeretők vagyunk, és kegyetlen mosolyra húzta ajkát. 

– Remek – suttogta hidegen – A fiatalúr még hasznunkra válhat. Potterék barátja, hm, Snape, ez magáért beszél. Mindig is értékeltem a helyzetfelismerő képességedet. Á, hogy nem akarsz gyilkolni? Semmi probléma: akkor... ne gyilkolj. Megoldjuk – újabb mosoly, ezúttal célirányosan Peter felé – A Jegyet sem tesszük fel rád. Mit szólsz? Hát nem kegyes hozzád Voldemort Nagyúr?...

- Reszkess csak, szeretem, ha reszketnek előttem. Nézd, Snape már nem is fél tőlem igazán. Persze, persze, a száját aztán tudja jártatni. Igen, tudom, hogy te is félsz, csak így tovább, fő az alázat. Amit kérek tőletek, igazán egyszerű, nálatok kisebb súlycsoportúak is teljesíthetnék: kövessétek _őket_. Snape! Roxforti, nem roxforti – mindegy, csak köze legyen hozzá. McGalagony, vagy az öreg – akit csak meg tudsz környékezni. Pettigrew: használd a kapcsolataidat. Tapadj rájuk jó pióca módjára, és én bőkezűen megjutalmazlak.

Peter szeme izgatottan csillogott, amikor eljöttünk a Nagyúr színe elől. – Megjutalmaz? – dünnyögte maga elé. 

Nem akartam kiábrándítani.

Én magam azóta nem kaptam mosolynál nagyobb jutalmat, mióta beálltam a lord szolgálatába. Hisz ott voltak a csendes kivégzések – nem nagyszerű és felülmúlhatatlan módja egy halálfaló boldoggá tevésének?

Kezdtem ennél is többre vágyni.

Peter azonban lelkesnek tűnt. Aznap még be sem vettem a bájitalom, és ő már indulni akart. Meglátogatta ,,Jamest és Lilyt", hogy lássa, hogy is van a kismama… Ja, és hogy megvakargassa a fejét annak a vakarcsnak.

Nos, telt-múlt az idő, és körülöttem mindenki élte az életét – csak én feledkeztem bele mások életének bámulásába, s tévedtem el kábultan a takaróm kacskaringós mintáiban. Harry Potter is megszületett már, semmivel sem különlegesebb képességekkel, mint bármelyik másik varázslógyerek. Evans is minden bizonnyal meghízott, mint bármely másik ifjú anya a szülés után – bár erről valahogy elfelejtettem megkérdezni Petert.

Ő bejáratos volt hozzá, nem épp meglepő módon. Olykor megpróbáltam rávenni, hogy csábítsa el nekem Lilyt, de vagy nem volt rá hajlandó, vagy túl kevés képességet érzett magában a hadművelet végrehajtásához. Szerelmi bájitalt is kínáltam, de hiába…

Pedig ez vált legújabb rögeszmémmé – magamévá tenni Evanst, azt az Evanst, aki meztelenül látott a folyosón, és megátkozta Potteréket, hogy levehesse rólam a sóbálvány átkot. A nagyszájú, minden lében kanál volt prefektust, aki minden szóra ugrott és beárulta a házvezetőknek.

A vörös hajú, ízléses kis démont, aki, bár sárvérű volt, az egyik legbetegesebb mániámmá vált azokban a hetekben. Istenem, milyen furcsának tűnik már, most, hogy halott, és soha nem érhettem hozzá egy ujjal sem.

Evans, Evans… – azt hiszem, az volt a legvonzóbb benne, hogy Potter megrontanivaló kis felesége volt.

Peter egy szót sem mert szólni új hobbimhoz – hozta_ Róla_ a híreket, mesélt a kis család történéseiről, ahogy kértem. Látta, hogy felizgat a dolog – és alaposan ki is használta.

Én szenvedélyes voltam, ő pedig egyszerűen csak megkönnyebbülésre vágyott, mielőtt elindult a délelőtti gyűlésre. Összeszokott páros voltunk, és mindketten másra vágytunk. Sosem tudtam meg, ő valójában mit akart az élettől – mit akart, azon kívül, hogy életben maradni; de erősen él bennem a gyanú, hogy Pottert. Már hetedévben észrevettem, hogy el-eltűnődik, mielőtt James titkait kiszolgáltatja – végül sikerült csupasz szexuális vággyá degradálnom az iránta érzett vonzalmát, és attól kezdve nem volt akadály.

A Jóslat volt az, ami mindent felkavart, holott én nem akartam, hogy bármi is megváltozzon körülöttem. Mégis én vittem a hírt a Nagyúrnak, szinte repesve, s mikor megtudtam, mit jelentenek a bolond jósnő szavai, csupán azt kértem szolgálatomért cserébe a Nagyúrtól, adja nekem Mrs Pottert – és közben megborzongtam új nevétől. Könnyen – talán túlságosan is könnyen – ígéretet kaptam arra, hogy őt nem fogja megölni, s elfoghatom, ha akarom. Peter egyfolytában figyelt, mi zajlik a titokgazda-dolog körül, és nagyon valószínűnek tűnt, hogy Black lesz a szerencsétlen áldozat. Előre örültem, hogy Potterrel együtt őt is eltehetjük láb alól, s végül a legendás négyesből nem marad más, mint egy áruló és egy nyavalyás vérfarkas.

Így visszagondolva, a tervem lényegében sikerült.

De nem kaptam meg Lilyt, mert ő ostoba módon a fattyát védelmezte, ahelyett, hogy az életét mentette volna. Mikor megtudtam, mi történt aznap este Godric's Hollowban, dupla adag főzetet hajtottam fel, és **újra** elmentem Dumbledore-hoz. Előzőleg már jártam nála; mikor megtudtam, hogy Evans veszélyben van, egyszerűen nem tudtam, nem voltam képes figyelmen kívül hagyni. 

Nem _szerettem_, ellenben őrülten kívántam, s nem akartam, hogy eltűnjön a föld színéről – és úgy gondolom, nem az indítóokok, inkább a valós tettek fontosak a megítélés mezsgyéjén. Dumbledore legalábbis mindig a tettek elsőbbrendűségéről gagyogott. Ha igaza volt, én pusztán jót cselekedtem azzal, hogy felkerestem őt, hogy figyelmeztessem Potterékkel kapcsolatban.

Lényegében helyesen tettem, bár mint oly sok másért is, keserű jutalomban részesültem érte. Az öreg ugyanis kivágta az adu ászt – és attól kezdve a mániám testetlenül, szabadon járkált. 

Éreztem, hogy kezdek megbolondulni. Közölte velem, hogy lenyomozta a veszélyben lévő személyek mindegyikének családi hátterét – és kiderítette, hogy Lilian Evans valójában az unokahúgom.

Tény, hogy apám mugli voltával nem számoltam, és semmiképpen nem vártam, hogy rokonai bukkannak fel azokban a napokban – vagy bármikor az életem során. Istenem, de hisz bájitalzseni volt a lány, vagy nem? Egy kicsit – nagyon - összeroskadtam, de legalább testhezálló feladat jutott Peternek: ápolhatott és szerelmesen gügyöghetett nekem, mígnem úgy éreztem, ennél rosszabbul már nem lehetek. Akkor felkértem arra, hogy szorítkozzon csupán az ápolás szerepkörére – és pár nap alatt talpra állított.

Attól kezdve egyenesen gyűlöltem az öreget – képes volt hagyni, hogy egy olyan megszállottságba meneküljek, amibe szükségképpen belebetegszem, miután megtudom az igazat Evansról! Honnét tudhattam volna, hogy apám húga is családot alapított, ha nem ismertem senkit és semmit anyámon és azon a rohadékon kívül?!

Elmentem _hozzájuk_. Lilian halála után néhány héttel beállítottam a mugli portára, és ott találtam egy összezavarodott tizenéves lányt meg a gyászoló szüleit. Már hallották, mi történt az idősebbik lányukkal. Kérdőre vontam őket, mért nem kerestek fel – mért nem írtak egy levelet sem soha.

_Tudtak rólam_ – a nő tudott rólam, és sosem vette a fáradságot, hogy valamiképpen kapcsolatba lépjen velem. Még akkor sem, mikor anyám megölte az apámat és Azkabanba került – így szükségképpen árvaházba kerültem volna, ha Dumbledore nem engedélyezi Roxfortban-maradási kérvényemet.

Körülnéztem a kertvárosi házban – fel akartam mérni, milyen életet is hagytam ki. Mindenütt növények és tisztaság. Margaret Evans, született Margaret Snape bolondult a virágokért – olyannyira, hogy mindkét lányát egy-egy virágról nevezte el. Szemügyre vettem a kis Petuniát – tizenhét éves lehetett, és már első pillantásra irtózott tőlem.

A szülők tartózkodóan viselkedtek velem; hidegen, de udvariasan. Hangjukban nyoma sem volt családias hangulatnak vagy akár sajnálatnak. Nem egy kétségbeesett gyereket láttak bennem, aki a gyökereit kutatja – mint ahogy nem is voltam az. Húsz éves voltam, és a külsőm még többet sejtetett. Abban a talárban mentem el hozzájuk, amiben elárultam Lilyt; tetőtől talpig feketében voltam, és halálsápadt. Az arcomon csakis eltökéltség ülhetett; az a fajta hideg eltökéltség, ami egy különösen nagy sokk után telepszik meg a vonásokon: a kivárás és a bosszúvágy érdekes keveréke.

Ha jobban belegondolok, az egyszerű mugli értékrendeket tekintve menthetetlenül sátánistának nézhettek. Petunia megrettenve nézett végig rajtam, és amennyire csak tehette, félrehúzódott – és akkor… vérszemet kaptam.

Határozottan hasonlított Lilianre; talán csak az arcán ülő betokosodott mugli-butaság és szőke, fonott haja különböztette meg tőle. Na meg az, hogy élt.

A tervem egyszerű volt és rosszindulatú – könnyes szemekkel (és sistergő varázspálcával) kértem a szülőket, hogy engedjenek be Lily volt szobájába körülnézni. Ahogy bizonytalanul bólintottak egyet – gondolom, még ez is jobbnak tűnt, mint elviselni a társaságom -, elhagytam a nappalit, és felsiettem az emeletre. Lobogó talárral, suhogó hangok közepette tettem ezt – kezemben tartott pálcám kék füstfelhőket eregetett, elárulva, hogy milyen izgatott vagyok.

Nem csalódtam. A vonulásom bizonyára felkeltette a gyereklány kíváncsiságát – még akkor is, ha meglehetősen félelmetesnek és mániákusnak talált. De az is lehet, hogy egyszerűen csak gyanakodott rám: hátha felgyújtom az emeletet.

Utánam osont, és onnantól kezdve már könnyű dolgom volt. Nagy volt a ház, senki sem sejtette, hogy éppen errefelé vezetett az útja. Meghúzódtam az egyik ajtó mögött, és a megfelelő pillanatban berántottam.

Colloportust és Silenciót szórtam a helyiségre: se ki, se be. Ezek után mindennemű idegeskedés nélkül helyet foglaltam az ágyon, és a lányt figyeltem, aki vadul dörömbölt az ajtón és kiabált, mint egy megveszett vérfarkas.

- Elmesélek neked egy történetet – szólaltam meg búgó hangon, és nekikezdtem szegény kicsi lány halálra rémisztésének…

Rokonságunkkal kezdtem, aztán fokozatosan átváltottam a varázsvilág jellemzésére. Elmondtam neki, hogy kis híján vérfertőző viszonyt folytattam a testvérével; hogy mi gennyet fejünk órán, és a kínok átkát gyakoroljuk ártatlan állatokon.

Elbeszéltem, milyen hely az a Roxfort; micsoda ellentétek húzódnak varázslók és varázslók között, s miféle ember volt Lilian férje. Szót ejtettem a bántalmazásokról, amiket James elkövetett ellenem – és hogy dühös vagyok, nagyon dühös… Mindent a lehető legrosszabb színben tüntettem fel – mint bosszúszomjas Caliban adagoltam a hazug fájdalmakat, egészen addig, mígnem készen állt a terep a Nagyúrnál töltött szolgálatom feladatainak ecsetelésére.

Ott már nem kellett túloznom vagy sarkítanom – halálra rémült így is. Az iszonyattal kevert undor az arcán azóta is az emlékeimben él, akármi történjék is velem.

Elbeszéltem Lilian halálát is – gondosan szemet hunyva afölött, hogy én dobtam fel. A kesernyés bosszúvágy, amit éreztem, ekkorra már lecsillapult; mikor végeztem, olyan leszívottnak éreztem magam, mint egy széttaposott tarajos gőte. Gondoltam rá, hogy megerőszakolom a lányt – s megfenyegetem, hogy ismét eljövök és megölöm, ha szól róla valakinek -, de a képe most a legkevésbé sem hasonlított a másik Evans lányéra: acsargó volt és vöröses a tehetetlen dühtől és félelemtől. Nem igazán kívántam meg...

Végül egy gyors Crucio mellett döntöttem, majd a kis zsarolás elsuttogása után kiviharzottam az ajtón. Biztosra vettem, hogy beszámolómat, míg él, nem felejti el, és nővére emlékét is sikerült valamennyire beszennyeznem.

Peter eltűnt, és én egyedül maradtam. Meggyászoltam, mikor úgy hittem, Black megölte – kivágtam az összes sötétzöld taláromat, és attól kezdve csakis feketét hordtam. Gyászoltam Lilyt, gyászoltam a megszállottságomat, gyászoltam a szeretőmet, és valamiért gyászoltam a Nagyúrt is. Még ma is előttem van gúnyos mosolya, ahogy megérezte, hogy Pettigrew-t én rontom meg nap mint nap.

Hiányzott valami szenvedély, álmatlanul vergődtem, és még a hálóingem is sötétszürkére cseréltem a régi ezüstszín helyett. Kezdtem feladni a hiábavaló küzdelmet az elmémmel és a sisakvirág-kivonat után sikító-kínlódó testemmel – ekkor jött Dumbledore, ismét, megint, újra, és felajánlotta azt az állást.

Ez is jobb volt, mint a semmi – újra láthattam a gardróbunkat -, visszatértem Roxfortba, és meglapultam, mint akit eltemettek. Vártam egy jelet, valamit, ami megmutatja, merre haladjak tovább; de azon kívül, hogy kilenc évet ültem egy helyben, és növesztettem két szál ősz hajszálat, semmi érdemleges nem történt velem.

Aztán jött a kis Potter, meg az a nyomorult Mógus, akivel mire viszonyt kezdhettem volna, elpatkolt. Pedig már épp zsarolni akartam, hogy sejtem a titkát. Gilderoy Lochart is megkeserítette az életünket egy évre – szerencsére sikerült eltávolítani, hála _minden varázslók hősének. _Remélem, egyszer elneveznek róla egy díjat, és belehal a megtiszteltetésbe – minél előbb.

Nyavalyás Potter-família. Sosincs nyugtom tőlük.

A következő évben Lupin döngette meg hiábavalóan a roxforti falakat – őt különösen gyűlöltem, mert elfogyasztotta a sisakvirág, szebben mondva a farkas_ölő_fű-készletem nagy részét. Még mindig használtam néha, és nem nagyon honoráltam, hogy őrá is pazarolnom kell a drágaságomból.

**Az** az év minden tekintetben maga volt a pokol. Mikor lementem a Szellemszállásra, azt hittem, egy, maximum két ellenséget találok ott, megfűszerezve egy rakás csökönyös kölyök makacskodásával. 

Erre kiderült, hogy a szeretőm is él, sőt, sohasem halt meg, legalábbis eddig. Nem sokat kellett magyarázniuk nekem, elég volt hallgatóznom egy kicsit, és összeraknom a képet. Blacken látszott – sajnos -, hogy nem bűnös, így maradt az a verzió, hogy Peter valamiképpen megszökött a Nagyúr halála után, s most itt van, patkányalakban.

Magáról a mesedélutánról lemaradtam, mert sürgősen szét kellett vernem a fejem a falon, nehogy az a rohadék Potter kölyök unatkozzon. (_Természetesen_ Dumbledore nem büntette meg érte…) De amíg magamnál voltam, minden erőmmel igyekeztem elterelni a figyelmet Peterről, és meggyőzni legalább Lupint, hogy minden, amit Black mond, szemenszedett hazugság.

Persze ő is megpróbálta eljátszani ugyanezt az én állításaimmal kapcsolatban.

Próbáltam figyelmen kívül hagyni a dolgot, másról beszéltem, Blacket idegesítettem, és mindenféle ostobaságot elkövettem, csak hogy Petert akaratlanul is futni hagyják. Nem jött össze…

Lupin mindenáron tisztára akarta mosni a drágalátos azkabani barátja előéletét – összekötöztem és betapasztottam a száját. Blacket sakkban tartottam a pálcámmal és megfenyegettem; de közbejött Granger és az ő örökös kíváncsisága.  
- Piton professzor – motyorászta –, szerintem azért meghallgathatnánk, hogy mit akarnak mondani.

Egy frászt! Hiszen épp az volt a célom, hogy **ne** beszélhessenek! Ha meggyőzik Pottert, azzal egy csapásra meggyőzték Dumbledore-t is – tehát rosszabb esetben máris a markukban van a Minisztérium ítélete, Black szabad lesz, Petert bebörtönzik, jómagam pedig… tehetetlen dühömben megint visszaszoktam volna a sisakvirágra.

Tehát Grangert is megfenyegettem – mi mással, mint a diplomájának elvesztésével? Sajnos már őrá sem hatottak az _észérvek. _

- De hogyha... ha tényleg tévedés történt…

Ez volt az a pillanat, mikor felüvöltöttem, hogy _fogja be_; három éve folyamatosan gyűjtöttem hozzá a szuflát. Előzékenyen hozzátettem továbbá, hogy fogalma sincs az egész ügyről, ebből következően nem kéne beleszólnia.

Ahogy visszagondolok, rémlik, hogy némileg nyárspolgáribban fogalmaztam, bizonyára megszédített a szobában uralkodó általános izgalom, és a gondolat, hogy végre bosszút állhatok Blacken. Ugyanakkor kissé dühös voltam Peterre is; _nekem_ soha nem mondta el, hogy animágus.

Bár gyanítottam, hogy igencsak megváltozott az eltelt évek alatt, azért reménykedtem benne, hogy meg tudom menteni. Nem _kívántam_ őt, egyszerűen csak emlékeztem még az együtt töltött szép időkre – különösen anyáink közös siratására.

De persze Potter keresztülhúzta a számításaimat – mint mindig, ha valami jót eszelek ki. Black túlélte, Lupin is túlélte, csak nekem nőtt dudor a homlokomra. 

Öröm az ürömben, hogy Peternek sikerült megszöknie az általános fejetlenségben, és ráadásul én sem lettem az elszabadult vérfarkas vacsorája, míg eszméletlen voltam. Bár gyanítom, hogy ez csak nekem öröm. 

Később már megbántam, hogy Peter szökésére apelláltam – kiderült, hogy immár nemcsak rossz társalkodó, de rút, gnóm alakká is vált az elmúlt évek során. A Nagyúr visszatérése után találkoztunk újra, szemtől szemben. Mikor közöltem vele, hogy micsoda érdekes kísérletnek tartom az ötletét – egy animágusnak tizenkét évig állatbőrben maradni, s a végén, csodák csodája, maga is olyan csúf lesz, mint az állatalakja; nem tetszett neki a lelkesedésem és a gunyoros arcjátékaim, s miután vissza is utasítottam őt, kegyetlenül összevesztünk.

Nem felejtem a sértéseit az első találkozónkon.

Ő Lilyvel jött, és minden bűnömmel, amit csak ki tudott tapasztalni az együtt töltött néhány év során. Én Potterrel, és az eltitkolt vonzódással, melyet Peter mindig is szégyellt. Végül kis híján leordítottuk egymás fejét – ami, valljuk be, normális esetben egyikünkre se jellemző.

Bár ennél távolabb nem is kerülhettem volna félállattá csúfult volt szeretőmtől, tovább rontott a helyzeten, hogy a Nagyúr beosztotta alám szolgának. Eljött az idő, hogy kiéljem szadista hajlamaimat – teljes lelki nyugalommal takaríttattam vele a fonósori házat, és még az ételemet is vele főzettem volna, ha _annyira_ megbíztam volna benne.

Narcissa látogatása idején már megszokott menetrend szerint éltünk; én csipkelődtem, ő nyelte a sértéseimet. Ennek ellenére majdnem lebuktunk előéletünkkel a két Black lány előtt, mikor kis híján elkezdtünk civakodni azon, ki szolgálja fel a frissítőt.

- Nem vagyok a szolgád! – visította ő, mire egykedvűen végigmértem. Nem mert rám nézni, talán sejtette, hogy azt teszek vele, amit csak akarok.

- Nem-e? Úgy tudom, a Sötét Nagyúr azért rendelt ide, hogy segíts nekem.

,, _Na igen. Meg azért, hogy távolról is gyönyörködjön az irtózatban, ami mindannyiszor elfog, valahányszor ránézek a mostani Peterre. _" Bizonyára jó szórakozás volt számára, hogy összezárt vele – eleinte mindketten kínosan feszengtünk, végül én untam meg a dolgot, és veszekedést provokáltam, hogy aztán könnyű szívvel utasítgathassam a legmocskosabb munkákra is a ház körül.

Gyakran gúnyolódtam is Peterrel, hisz az eltűnése előtti időkben már megszokta – akkor is itt laktunk, ő végezte a házimunkát, én pedig cserébe többször voltam passzív fél az ágyban.

Mindig is hasonlóképp éltünk, mint most, csak régen még szeretkeztünk is.

- Hogy segítsek, igen! Nem azért, hogy pincérkedjek és… és a házadat takarítsam!

Felkaptam a fejem. ,,És…",, **És" ne kapjak cserébe semmit**, igaz, Peter? Veled ellentétben én még nem rongyolódtam le az évek során; ha nem is vagyok herceg fehér lovon, de vagyok Prinz ló nélkül.

James Potter híján rám fájt a foga ismét, s hiába udvarolt, én könnyedén kitartottam amellett, hogy ha hozzám ér, leavadázom. Épp elég rút látvány ahhoz, hogy könnyű szívvel megtegyem, és aztán elássam a hátsó kertben.

Fürkészően Narcissáék felé pillantottam, és egy újabb gúnyos élccel eltereltem a figyelmüket Peter botlásáról.

Végeredményben nem tudom, mit akart valójában mondani az **és** után, mert hogy nem a háztakarítást, az biztos. Túlságosan is furcsa hangvételű szünet feszült a két tagmondat közt. Sejtem, mire célozgatott ezzel, hisz nem értem hozzá, mióta… mióta Potterék meghaltak – és nem is állt szándékomban.

Mindenesetre kínosan érintett volna, ha elszólja magát Bellatrix és Narcissa előtt. Annyira azért nem voltam büszke a vele való előéletemre.

Mikor megígértem, hogy vigyázok a kis Malfoyra, még biztos voltam benne, hogy Pottert kell elvinnünk a Nagyúrnak. Mindenesetre bíztam a kölyökben, és az első adandó alkalommal megkörnyékeztem, hogy segítés címén megbizonyodhassam feladatának lényegéről. Ám Dracóval történt valami a nyáron – úgy tűnt, nem kifejezetten rajong halálfalóként is működő tanáráért, és tulajdonképpen tele van a töke az egésszel. Tisztelete leeresztett, mint egy lufi; immár semmi más nem lebegett a szemei előtt, csak a saját túlélési esélyei.

Ez lényegesen csökkentette az **én** túlélési esélyeimet, tekintve, hogy letettem a Megszeghetetlen Esküt Draco boldogulására.

Volt egy veszekedésünk a karácsonyi parti előtt, melynek senki nem tulajdonított nagyobb jelentőséget – nagy szerencsém volt, hogy én vagyok a házvezető tanára, így egyszerű fegyelmezési célú beszélgetésnek tekinthették a dolgot.

Én is kizárólag ennek a tudatnak köszönhetem, hogy nem küldtem átkot a kölyökre – hátborzongatóan pimasz volt velem. ,,A feladat az enyém, én kaptam, és én is fogom elvégezni." Mint egy elsős gyerek! A végén már viszketett a tenyerem, ráadásul nem tudtam meg semmit.

Valószínűleg Potter életében először és utoljára kedvezett nekem, mikor megtámadta védencemet a vécében. Kis híján megölte, és az sem okozott nekem felhőtlen örömöt, hogy a saját átkomat használta hozzá; de legalább meggyógyíthattam, és ezzel elnyertem bizalmát. Feltámadó hálájára apellálva végül is kiszedtem belőle a feladatot.

Slughornt kellett megölnie, a hóbortos vénembert, akit, bár számtalanszor próbálta meg a Nagyúr beszerveztetni, sosem sikerült rávenni a Jegy viselésére. Még csak nem is fordított nyíltan hátat a sötét oldalnak – egyszerűen évről évre máshová költözött, és mire sikerült lenyomozni, hol tartózkodik éppen, már egy másik országrészt boldogított.

Így hát maradt az egyszerűbb megoldás: ha nem lehet megtéríteni, rá kell bízni egy közelében lévő hithű halálfalóra a megfelelő helyen és időben kilőtt Avada Kedavrát.

Draco mint ifjú tag, tökéletes volt a feladatra – roxfortos volt, és feljebbvalói által megfelelően motivált. A Nagyúr ugyanis halálbüntetéssel fenyegette, ha nem sikerülne csapdába csalnia drága volt tanárom.

Mint már említettem, jó ideig azt hittem, Potter a kulcsa mindennek – hogy őt kell elrabolnia és urunk színe elé vinnie. Később előttem is világossá vált, hogy ez nem lehetséges; túl nagy falat lenne egy tapasztalatlan kezdőnek. Ám arra is rájöttem, hogy ha jól keverem a kártyát, egy helyett két, a Roxfort számára fontos embert is elejthetünk.

Dumbledore akkor már beteg volt; kezének állapota rohamosan romlott, hiába készítettem el neki a megfelelő főzeteket. De még mindig jócskán volt benne erő, és akár még egy évtizedet is jósoltam volna neki. Beszéltem neki az Eskümről, és azt hazudtam, hogy úgy tűnik, a kis Malfoy áldozata – _ő lesz. _Megbízott a szavamban – már nagyon hosszú ideje töretlenül. Mióta összetörtem Lily halála miatt, nem kérdőjelezte meg hirtelen támadt hűségem a világos oldal felé.

Draco _új feladata_ nem lepte meg. Kifejezetten nyugodtan fogadta a hírt – sejtettem, hogy így lesz. Megbízott, hogy figyeljem a fiút – s ahogy egyre fáradt, körvonalazódni kezdett a fejében a terv, melyet én már annak előtte elkészítettem magamnak. Szükség esetén lemond az életéről – így ő -, ha cserébe a nagyobb hatáskört elnyerve sem hagyok fel a kémkedéssel a Nagyúr táborában.

Mindent megígértem, amit csak lehetett; de beleegyezésem előtt húztam, halasztottam az igent. Zavart tettettem, kétségbeesettnek tűntettem fel magam; sétákra, beszélgetésekre invitáltam, mintha meg akarnám másítani szándékát.

Végül beleegyeztem, hogy ha Draco nem lesz képes megölni – a megfelelő tanúk előtt megteszem én.

Az már nyilvánvaló volt, hogy eljön a nap, mikor a Nagyúr hívei elözönlik a kastélyt – s hogy ez a nap inkább közel van, mint távol. - Tanúkban tehát nem lesz hiány - konstatáltuk, és mindenki ment a maga dolgára. Dumbledore Pottert edzeni, a kis Malfoy vadászni, én pedig – csiszolgattam a **mi** nagy tervünket, és összevetettem az öregével.

Dracót is beavattam Dumbledore elhatározásába, és megosztottam vele a saját tervezetemet is a feladatát illetően. Mivel Potter már egyébként is gyanakodott rá, nem volt érdemes várni.

Megosztottuk a munkát – Slughorn az övé volt, aznap ölte meg, mikor a többiek betörtek Roxfortba. Rögtön azután, hogy végzett vele, eltette néhány hajszálát, és transzformálta a testet – majd felsietett a csillagvizsgáló Toronyba. Levágott egy színjátékot a megérkező Dumbledore előtt, megvárta, míg megérkezem, és pálcát rántok az igazgatóra. A feladatát ezzel be is végezte; az enyém került sorra már. 

Kimondtam Dumbledore-ra a halálos átkot úgy, hogy ő maga kérte tőlem ezt. Meggyilkoltam s mégsem. Mikor ránéztem, és **kérte** a halált, újra eszembe jutott Lily, és gyűlölettől eltorzult arccal teljesítettem az előre megbeszélteket. Nem tudom, az utolsó pillanatban rájött-e, hogy félrevezettem – egy pillantás a szemeimbe elárulhatta valódi érzelmeim; de nem is fontos már.

A igazgató halott; bosszút álltam az unokahúgom származásának eltitkolásáért. Az egész griffendéles faj nyögte haragom – ott könnyeztek a temetésen, míg én, folytatva a színjátékot, világfájdalmat erőltettem Slughorn ostoba képére.

Igen, ott voltam a temetésen. Most pedig itt vagyok a Roxfortban – ismét mint bájitaltanár. Én vagyok Horace Slughorn, egy kis szűzfűléfőzettel a gyomrában.

A transzformált testet bármikor visszaalakíthatom, és nyerhetek róla a szerhez szükséges darabokat; de egyelőre elég az a hajmennyiség, melyet Draco a kezembe nyomott menekülés közben. 

Dehoppanálás után azonnal felvettem a vénember alakját, és siettem vissza Roxfortba. Észrevétlenül eljutottam Slughorn szobájába, és szinte rögtön hívtak a gyengélkedőbe, hogy közöljék velem a _szomorú_ hírt.

Kifárasztott az ide-oda futkározás – először Dracóval a vadkanos kapuig, majd az átváltozás után gyors iramban vissza, mielőtt észrevesznek.

Kiszállt a vér az arcomból, szédültem; sápadt voltam és verejtékeztem, elvégre nem volt kicsinység akkora távot lefutni Slughorn alkatával. Szerencsére senkinek sem tűnt fel, betudták egyszerű megindultságnak – amire én rá is segítettem. Nem kellett mást tennem, mint elkezdenem szidni magamat.

- Snape! Snape... A tanítványom volt! Azt hittem, ismerem! – S hozzá olyan megrendült képet vágtam, hogy az eredeti Horace Slughorn is megirigyelhette volna.

S most itt vagyok, az ő testében, az események sűrűjében – ismét, mint bájitaltanár.

Ismét, mint bájitaltanár. S kezdődhet minden elölről. 

**VÉGE**


End file.
